Running from the Past
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: AU Jason and Kimberly are best friends on the run from a haunting past. At first it is easy when they find love, friendship, and happiness but how long can they run from the past before it catches up to them?
1. Leaving the Past Behind

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Orlando Florida The Scott Home**

"NO STOP PLEASE! STOP IT PLEASE! NO LEAVE HER ALONE! HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" Voice cried out.

That voice belonged to Kimberly Ann Hart. Those cried were coming from her as she slept and dreamt about a part of her past she never wanted to remember.

"DAD NO LEAVE MOM ALONE! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!"

BANG

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kimberly shot up in bed panting for breath. She put her hand on her beating heart. Sweat poured from her body as tears made their way down her cheeks. The sun was already shining brightly through the window but Kimberly was still too scared to move.

"JASON HELP" she screamed.

Jason was her best friend. She had known him since third grade and felt as if he was her brother. She was living with him and his parents because hers were not able to care for her. Jason came running. He was dressed in a read shirt with a pair of jeans and shoes. He didn't say anything he just went and gave her a hug. He knew she just had the same nightmares she has been having since that terrible night. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting things in her ears. She let out a shaky breath as she calmed down.

"I-it wa-was th-the sa-same as la-la-la-last ti-ti-ti-ti-time" Kimberly stuttered,

The memory of that night always made her stutter. When ever she had to talk about it she would stutter. When they brought her to the shrink they couldn't even understand her because she stuttered the whole time.

"Its all right sweetheart. You're safe. That's over now it's in the past" Jason said.

Then Jim and Sally walked in. They were Jason's parents.

"Another nightmares" Sally asked?

Kimberly nodded.

"Same as last time" Jim asked?

Kimberly again nodded.

"Well we have some news. We figured it would be best to just leave the past behind and move on. We are moving. To California, Angel Grove during the weekend. My job allowed me to transfer there so its all set" Jim said.

"What about everything that happen here" Kimberly asked?

"We can leave it here" Sally said.

"Running its going to stop the nightmares. Running isn't going to change anything. I will still be parentless and what happen will still haunt me for the rest of my life" Kimberly snapped.

"At least your father won't be trying to kill us every five seconds" Jim yelled.

"I didn't ask for you to take me in" Kimberly said.

She got up and left the room.

"Dad I know your still mad at her dad but you can't take your anger out on her. She is fragile at the moment dad" Jason said.

"I know and I'm sorry. Her mom was my best friend" Jim said.

"I know dad and I know your mad. Just take your anger out on me not her" Jason said.

He got up and went over Kimberly.

Outside Kimberly just stood watching as cars drove by. She saw a family walk by with a little girl,

"Mommy when we get to the park you have to push me on the swings really high ok? I want to fly" the little girl said.

"Anything for you baby" the mother replied.

The father wrapped his arms around the mom's waist and they walked off. Kimberly sighed. If some had told her at the age of six that her life would be as bad as it was now she would have laughed in their faces and said they were just jealous because she had the perfect family. She looked up at the sky and said

"I'm sorry mom".

Then she heard a voice behind her.

"You know there are others things in this world that will talk back".

She turned around and it was Jason. She gave him a small smile. Jason could all ways cheer her up. No matter what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry I snapped" she said.

"It's ok. We still love you" Jason said.

"You might but your dad hates me" Kimberly sighed.

"He doesn't hate you Kim. He is just having a hard time dealing with everything that happen" Jason said.

"Like I'm not" Kimberly asked?

"That's not what I meant. Your mom and my dad were best friends. Like you and me, it's like if I were to die" Jason said.'

Kimberly's eyes filled with tears. Jason knew that was a bad example. Ever since the death of her mom Kimberly had to been scared that she would loose Jason as well.

"Kim come here" he said opening his arms.

She ran into his arms and buried her face into his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant that my dad lost his best friend and that is why he snapped" Jason said rubbing her back.

"Please don't leave me Jason" Kimberly whimpered.

"I don't plan on it Kim" Jason told her.

"Jason I love you" Kimberly said.

"I love you too Kimberly" Jason said as he kissed her head.

"My dad is right though, leaving here it's a good idea. I mean out of all the friends we had before all this happen who is left" he asked?

"Nobody": Kimberly answered.

"Right so it's not like we would be missed. We can start over. You can be Kimberly Scott instead of Kimberly Hart and that way no one will know….anything" Jason said.

"But what about you. You are the star student in martial arts" Kimberly asked?

"Well I'll join a new group plus no one really likes me any more anyway" Jason said.

"Cause of me" Kimberly said.

"No because I choose to hang out with you. I wouldn't have it any other way" Jason said.

"My point is though that moving from here is a good idea" Jason said. "Yeah I guess it is" Kimberly sighed.

"What is keeping you here" Jason asked?

"My mom" Kimberly said softly. "How am I supposed to visit her if we live on the other side of the world" ?

"She will always be in your heart Kim always" Jason said.

She nodded.

"Come on lets head back inside" Jason said.

They went back inside and started packing for their new life.

**A/N ok this is my new story. Let me know if you like it and I will continue. **


	2. New Life and Meeting Tommy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**California Angel Grove Scott new house**

It was the first day of being in Angel Grove Beside for time difference throwing them off it was pretty nice. They didn't start school till Monday. Sally and Jim had both gotten jobs and left early that morning.

"Well what do you want to do" Jason asked?

Kimberly shrugged.

"You ok" he asked?

She shrugged again.

"Kim what is it" Jason asked now concerned.

Again all she responded with was a shrug.

"Come on Kimbo talk to me" Jason said.

Kimbo was her nick name. Only Jason called her that she never let anyone else call her that. She shrugged again and wrapped her arms around herself as the air kicked in. Jason sighed. He knew when she got quit and shut down like this it could only mean one thing. It meant something spooked her and she thinks it's her father. Jason grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her and held her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest. He rested his chin on her head.

"I got you. You're safe. Everything is ok" he said softly.

Every now and then something would scare Kim and she would shut down. Jason was the only one who could get her calm. If it was just Kim and his parents she would stay shut down and scared till Jason got back.

"What scared you" Jason asked?

"I don't like it here" she whimpered.

"We haven't even been here 24 hours. How can you say you don't like it" Jason asked?

"I don't like it because I don't know where we are or where anything is" Kimberly said.

"You'll get used to it Kim. It just takes some getting used to" Jason told her. "What if he followed us here" she asked?

"There are police everywhere looking for him. He wouldn't risk it" Jason comforted.

"I still don't like it here" She said.

"You didn't like my house when you first moved in. You just don't like it because it's new. It's a change in your life that's all" Jason said.

"I hate change. Change is why this whole stupid mess happen. Change is why we had to leave. Change is why my mom is dead change is why my father is wanted for murder. Change is…"

Jason cut off her rant.

"Kimberly shhhhh I get it. It's ok. Yes a lot of your changes have been bad but you have had some good ones too" Jason said.

"Whatever" Kimberly snapped.

"Don't snap a me" Jason said.

Kimberly snapped her fingers. "There I snapped at you" she teased.

He gave her a sly smile.

"Well then I guess I have to torture you now" he said.

He pushed her onto the couch and tickled her. She squealed out in giggles.

"I'm sorry" she said between giggles.

He stopped.

"Thanks for making me feel better" she said.

"Hey you're my little sister its what we do" Jason said.

"I just hate how my dad can make me feel so scared of just the smallest things. Sometimes it's even the wind that scares me. I'm such a wimp" Kimberly vented.

"You're not a wimp your traumatized there is a difference" Jason said.

"I don't see any" Kimberly said.

Jason sighed.

He sat down and pulled Kimberly onto his lap.

"Kimberly you saw something no one should see. You witnessed something that no person should ever have to witness. Also there is everything you had to go through before the murder. Kimberly you have been through more than a girl you age should. You wouldn't be scared of the little things of the murder never happen. You are not a wimp Kim" Jason said

"I hate feeling like one" Kimberly sighed.

"You will heal I promise" Jason said. They hugged.

That next morning Jason awake to find Kimberly gone.

"I sent her out for pizza. You kids have nothing for lunch" Sally said. "Alone" Jason asked?

"Yes" Jim answered.

"Dad she is a fifteen year old girl who has no idea where she is or where to go. Not to mention beautiful. There are weird guys out there" Jason said. "Relax son. There is a pizza shop right down the street she will be back soon anyway we need to get to work have a good day" Jim said.

He and his wife left. Jason said a quick prayer to keep Kim safe.

**Pizza Hut **

Kimberly went up to the counter. Jim had used to the guilt trick to get her to come out. She was scared to death right now but hid it.

"May I help you" the lady asked?

"Can I have one large cheese pizza with extra cheese" Kimberly asked? "Anything else" the lady asked?

"Yes and 2 sodas" Kimberly finished.

"Coming right up that will be $24.50 please" the lady told her.

Kimberly handed her the money and went to get the drinks while she waited for the pizza. She then felt like she was being watched. It reminded her of her dad and always made her feel uncomfortable. Then she noticed it was two guys. One was small and the other was rather large. She gave them a smile and looked away. She whimpered quietly to herself. She looked back to see of they were still looking and they were. Their gaze made her feel worse. Finally her order came out. She grabbed it and ran out the door. But the two guys followed.

"Hey wait" the large one called out.

"Take the pizza just don't hurt me" Kimberly pleaded with them.

"We don't want to hurt you or take the pizza we just wanted to help you carry it to your house. After all a women as beautiful as you should never be out here alone" the small one said.

"I am fine thanks" Kimberly said.

The smaller one grabbed her arm. She whimpered.

"You are going to let us carry that pizza for you" he said forcefully.

"No" she whimpered.

"HEY" a voice said.

A tall man walked up.

"Didn't you hear she said no" the man said.

"Man Tommy ruin all the fun" the smaller one said.

"We just wanted to help her" the bigger one said.

"Well she doesn't want your help so get lost" Tommy warned off.

The two boys ran off.

"Are you ok" Tommy asked her.

He then noticed her shacking. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Please don't hurt me" she whimpered.

That's when Tommy knew that she wasn't just scared of the other boys she was scared of him.

"Don't worry I would never hurt you. I'm sorry if I scared you by shouting at them but I didn't want them to hurt you. I'm Tommy Oliver" Tommy said.

"Promise not to hurt me" Kimberly asked?

"I promise" Tommy said.

"I'm Kimberly" Kimberly told him.

"Well its nice to meet you. Don't worry about Bulk and Skull they are just shows offs. What do you say I give you a lift home" Tommy asked?

Kimberly looked unsure.

"I can always walk you back if that would make you feel more comfortable" Tommy added.

"I don't trust very well" Kimberly said softly.

"It's ok I understand" Tommy said.

Then Kimberly saw Bulk and Skull coming back over. She whimpered. Tommy pulled her behind him protectively.

"I thought I said to get lost" Tommy said as clam as he could.

"We don't know how to get lost. If we know how to get lost then we will know how to get home" The bigger one said.

"Bulk I meant get out of here" Tommy said.

"It's a free country we go where we like" The smaller one said.

"Skull if you don't get out of here I will make sure you do, but you won't have any of your bones attached" Tommy said.

This time Bulk and Skull ran for their lives. Tommy turned around.

"You can take me home just keep me away from them" Kimberly whimpered.

"I will. You can trust me Kimberly. I won't hurt you" Tommy said.

She nodded. She followed him to his car and got it. She prayed she made the right choice. She stayed quiet the whole time. All she said was telling him how to get to her house.

**The Scott House**

Tommy and Kim walked up to the front door. Kimberly forgot her key so she knocked. Jason opened the door and the second he did Kimberly threw her arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"Two guys were picking on here at the Pizza place so I offered to give her a ride home" Tommy explained.

"Well thank you for saving her" Jason said.

"No problem. I'm Tommy Oliver" Tommy said.

"Is your dad John Oliver" Jason asked?

"Yes why" Tommy answered.

"Our dads are working together" Jason said.

"Cool so your Jason then" Tommy asked? "

That would be me and this is my pride and joy Kimberly" Jason said.

"Your very lucky man. She is Beautiful" Tommy said.

"Yeah. Hey why don't you come in" Jason offered.

"I don't know. Your sister doesn't seem like she wants company" Tommy said.

Kimberly looked up.

"You can come in" she said.

"You sure" he asked?

"You saved me. Of course I'm sure" Kimberly said.

Tommy went in. They sat down and ate and talked.

"So Tommy do you know any good places around here for teens to hang out" Jason asked?

"Yeah. There is this little center. It's called "The Youth Center. It had food, smoothies, sparring mats, work out equipment, and a balance beam" Tommy said.

He saw Kimberly's eyes light up.

"I can take you there. I was going to meet some friends. You should come. You can meet more people" Tommy said.

"I don't know. Kim is really shy towards people she doesn't know" Jason said.

"Well if you meet them now it won't be so scary tomorrow at school. You are going to Angel Grove High right" Tommy asked?

"Yes" Jason answered.

He looked at Kim.

"You want to go" he asked?

She nodded her head. "They have a beam of course we are going" Kimberly said.

"OK then" Tommy said.

They cleaned up and headed out.

**A/N next chapter they will meet the others. Also just a quick note to say that if you don't like my stories that's fine but please don't fill my comment page with negative reviews. If you do not like my story then you don't have to read it. **


	3. Meeting Trini, Zack, and Billy

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**The Youth Center**

Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly walked in. It was full of people. Mostly other teenagers. Kimberly felt uncomfortable and hid behind Jason. Jason took her hand.

"It's ok" he said.

"Hey Tommy over here" a guy called out.

"Come on" Tommy said.

They walked over to a table where there were two others boys and a girl. "Guys this is Jason and Kimberly Scott. They just moved here. Jason, Kimberly this is Trini, Zack and Billy" Tommy said.

"Uh…who is Kim" Zack asked?

Tommy looked over and saw Kimberly hiding behind Jason. Her face was buried in his shirt.

"She is really shy" Tommy said.

Jason turned around.

"I'm here no one can hurt you" he said.

She nodded and came out from behind him.

"Hi" she said softly and shyly.

"Hey it's great to meet you. Where did you come from" Zack asked? "Florida" Jason answered.

"Ah the sunshine state. So what brings you two here" Billy asked?

"My parents job" Jason half lied.

"Cool so you guys attending Angel Grove High" Trini asked?

"Yes starting tomorrow" Jason answered again.

"Sweet" Trini squealed.

Kimberly poked her brother in the arm. She whispered something in his ear.

"Sure Kimbo go ahead" he said.

She got up and went over to the beam.

"You weren't kidding she is shy" Zack said.

"Yeah she is. Hey do you guys know anyone who teaches

martial arts" Jason asked?

"I do" Tommy said.

"You teach" Jason asked?

"Yeah the younger students. My dads been teaching me since I could walk" Tommy said.

"You want to spar" Jason asked?

"Sure" Tommy said.

They went over to the matt and sparred. As Kimberly was working on the beam she noticed Bulk and Skull walk in. She quickly got down and ran over to Jason.

"What's up Kimbo" he asked?

"They're here" she whimpered.

"Who" Jason asked?

"Bulk and Skull. They were the ones picking on her earlier" Tommy said as he saw them coming over.

"Don't let them hurt me" she whimpered.

"Its ok I got you" Jason said.

Tommy led Jason and Kimberly back to the table to sit down.

"I saw you working on the beam Kim your really good" Trini said. "Thanks" Kimberly answered shyly.

"How long have you been into gymnastics" Zack asked?

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. "For as long as I can remember" Kimberly answered quietly again.

"So Jason you were really good too" Tommy said taking the spot light off Kim. Jason noticed how uncomfortable Kim looked and made a joke. "Good? Tommy I've never stepped foot on the beam before".

Everyone laughed. Then they heard a quiet sound almost like a mouse but it was a giggle. Kimberly giggled. Tommy loved that sound. He wanted to hear more of it.

"No I meant with the sparring you were really good I took classes ever since….." Jason stopped and looked at Kim.

Jason had decided to take karate after Kimberly got beat up once in school but bring up that brought up the past and that was something they were trying to forget.

"Since I started middle school" Jason half lied.

"Cool well you can help me with the younger kids if you would like and I can ask my dad if he can teach you when he teaches me" Tommy offered. "That would be great. I wouldn't need to get paid though for the younger kids" Jason said.

"It's cool they love it. They are really cute" Tommy said.

"Sounds great" Jason said.

"I teach here so Kim can come too and work on the beam that way she doesn't have to be alone" Tommy added.

"What about when I meet your dad" Jason asked?

"Kim can come. She can learn too if she wants" Tommy said.

"Ok great" Jason said. T

Then they heard :

"BREAKING NEWS FROM ORLANDO FLORIDA"

Kimberly whimpered.

"Hey guys check this out" the owner Ernie said as he raised the volume on it.

"Just in Patrick Hart was just arrested for the murder of his wife and abuse of his younger child. The wife and child are yet to be named. We have reason to believe the daughter is on the run."

Kimberly looked at Jason. She whimpered. "Ho-ho-ho-ho-home" she stuttered.

Jason nodded as she turned white.

"Hey Kim its getting tired and the time difference is still throwing us off so we are going to head home. We will see you all at school tomorrow" Jason asked?

"Sounds good" they all said.

"It was great meeting you" Tommy said.

"Yeah you two" Jason said.

Jason and Kimberly got up and left.

**The Scott House**

Kim and Jason walked in.

"Kim this is what we wanted. Your dad is in jail. He can't hurt us and we served justice for your mom" Jason said.

"We came here to get away from it. How can we do that if keep bringing it back up" she cried.

"Kim it's over. He is in jail that us what we wanted" Jason said.

"I never wanted this Jase. I never wanted my father to have to go to jail! I never wanted him to kill my mom! I never wanted to have to testify against him.! I never wanted any of this Jason. I wish I could make all this just stop" Kimberly screamed.

"I know Kim I know but if your father is in jail we don't have to worry about him trying to get you or hurting anyone else. That's what I meant by it's what we wanted. I wish none of this happen to you as well Kimbo. It kills me every day that you had to go all that" Jason said.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Jase. It just scares me that my father is on the news because of murder I mean. What will people think of me when they find out who I am" Kimberly asked?

"No one will find out Kim. It's ok" Jason said.

He pulled her into a hug.

**A/N next chapter they go to school**


	4. First Day at School

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Angel Grove High**

Kimberly got as far as the front door before stopping and freaking out. Jason looked around and saw Tommy not too far away.

"Stay here" Jason ordered.

He ran over to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy" he said.

"Hey Jason. Where is Kimberly" Tommy asked?

"That's why I'm here. She is a little nervous about going in. Think you can help us" Jason asked?

"Sure just follow me" Tommy said.

They both walked over to Kim. Jason hugged her close and said "Tommy is going to help us ok" he said.

She nodded. She buried her face into his chest. "I'm scared" she whimpered. "It will be ok. All these kids make act all tough but they really wouldn't hurt a fly" Tommy said.

"What about Bulk and Skull" she asked?

"If they bug you just tell them Tommy Oliver will kick there butts" Tommy said.

"What if no one likes me" she asked again.

"What's not to like" Tommy asked?

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be cool trust me" he said.

Kimberly looked up and the look in his eyes told Kimberly she could trust him. She nodded and they walked in. To Kimberly she felt like she walked into a Zoo. People were everyone. There was laughing, talking, giggling, flirting, some were bullying. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jason's waist trying to hide herself. Jason wrapped an arm around her.

"I got you, your safe" he said.

Finally they made it to the office.

"Guys this is Principal Caplan (sp?) Mr. Caplan this is Jason and Kimberly Scott. They are new here" Tommy said.

"Well its wonderful to have you. Here are your book a list of your classes and a map" The Principal said handing them there things.

"Thanks" Jason said.

"Thanks you" Kimberly quietly.

"How old are both of you" Caplan asked?

"I'm 16 and Kimberly is 15" Jason said.

"Welcome to Angel Grove High" he said again.

"Thanks now get to class" he said. As they turned around to leave he muttered "These kids are going to eat that poor girl alive".

They all heard it but no one bothered to say anything about it.

"First class is homeroom with Mrs. Applebee" Tommy told them.

"Are you in that one" Kimberly asked?

"Yep everyone you met yesterday is" Tommy said.

They went in and sat down in the open chairs.

"Oh Look Bulky it's that girl from the pizza place" Skull said.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and Jason.

"They won't hurt you" Jason said.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Morning class now we have two new students today Jason and Kimberly Scott. They just moved here from Florida so let's make sure we are all really nice" Mrs. Applebee said.

Skull raised his hands

"Yes Skull" the teacher answered.

"We should have them get up and say a little bit about themselves. That way we can get to know the better and become closer friends" Skull suggested.

"_Please say no please say no"_ Kimberly thought.

"Wonderful idea" the teacher cheered.

Kimberly went white. Her body shook in fear as she whimpered out to Jason.

"Uh Mrs. Applebee we really don't have time. I mean for them both" Tommy said.

"Non sense Tommy. Kimberly Jason please come up" Mrs. Applebee told them.

Jason took Kim's hand as the went up. He squeezed it in hopes of comforting her.

"Hi I'm Jason Scott. This is my younger sister Kimberly and we both moved here from Florida. My parents got jobs here so that's why we moved her" Jason said.

Kimberly nodded in agreement.

A kid raised his hand "Why are you shacking" he asked Kimberly.

"She is a little cold" Jason answered for her.

"Well go sit down so we can move on" Mrs. Applebee said.

Jason and Kimberly sat back down. As the Lesson went on Kimberly hid her face in her hands trying not to get noticed. After class Kimberly waited until everyone else left before she left. She looked at her list and took a quick glance at Jason's. She whimpered when she saw they had different classes next. He noticed too and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight death grip and buried her face in his chest.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked?

"Kim and I have different classes" Jason said.

"No" Kimberly cried.

"As you can tell Kim is scared" Jason added.

"What is her next class" Tommy asked?

"Science and I have history" Jason said.

Tommy rubbed Kim's back. "Kim I am in the same science class as you he said trying to comfort her.

She shook her head holding onto Jason tighter.

"Bulk and Skull really shook her up by making her go up" Jason said.

"They are such bone head" Tommy said.

"What do I do now. I can't be late for class but I don't want leave her scared" Jason said.

"Do you trust me to look out for her" Tommy asked?

"I trust you but Kimberly has a hard time trusting new people" Jason said.

Then Trini, Zack, and Billy came over.

"What's up" Zack asked?

"Do any of you have science next" Jason asked?

"I do why" Trini asked?

"So do I" Zack told them.

"See Kimbo you won't be alone" Jason said.

She shook her head. "Its not you" she whimpered.

"Tommy and Trini will look out for you. You can trust Tommy can't you" Jason asked?

She slowly nodded. She looked up at him. He gave her a small smile. "OK" she said softly. He kissed her head and pulled away from her.

"I'll wait for you by your locker ok" Jason asked?

She nodded. He walked away and Kimberly went over to Tommy.

"You ready" he asked? She nodded her head again. They walked to science.

As they walked into the science room. Kimberly noticed it has more kids than her last class. The teacher wasn't there yet so the kids were fooling around. Kimberly turned to run but bumped into Tommy's chest. She buried her face deeper into his chest and whimpered.

"I got you. No one is going to hurt you" he said rubbing her back.

She looked up and walked in. She sat in the seat next to him in the front. As the teacher walked in she noticed Kimberly.

"Ah class we have a new student here who are you" she asked?

"Kimberly Scott" she answered softly.

"I'm sorry dear what was that" the teacher asked?

"This is Kimberly Scott. She just moved here from Florida and is kind of shy" Tommy said.

"Oh wonderful well welcome" the teacher said.

Kimberly looked at Tommy "thanks" she mouthed. He smiled in return.

"OK class I am going to hand out a sheet of paper. ON the front are questions on the back where you can find the answers now I will assign partners.

"Tommy you can be with Trini, Kimberly and Skull, Bulk and Zack……"

Kimberly felt fear rise up in her. She never liked Skull and now she had to work with him.

"Jason help me please" she whimpered quietly.

Tommy raised his hand.

"Mrs. Smith is it possible that I work with Kimberly. I think she would feel more comfortable with someone she knows" Tommy said.

"All right Tommy you are one of my best students. Trini you work with Zack and Bulk and Skull work together" the teacher said.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith. Tommy went over and sat with Kimberly. Her hand was shacking. When he looked at her face she had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's ok now Kimberly" Tommy said.

She nodded. "Thanks" she said.

"No problem" Tommy said with a smile. "So are you a fast reader"?

"Yeah my mom was too" she said.

"Was" Tommy asked?

Kimberly froze and went white. Why did she find it so easy to open up to him.

"Uh…what I mean was uh…." Kimberly was speechlees.

"Hey don't worry. You don't have to tell me if your not ready. Just know that if you ever do what to talk I'll listen and I won't tell anyone" Tommy said.

She nodded.

"Promise you won't tell" she asked?

"I promise" he said. Kimberly took a deep breath.

She looked around and everyone was doing their work so no one would hear.

"It's a long story but Jason is not my brother by blood. I lost both my parents and his family took me in. Jase and I have been friends since elementary school. His dad was my mom's best friend but sh-she di-di-died re-re-re-recently" Kimberly stuttering at the last part as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kimberly. I won't tell anyone. I think it's great that Jason took you in. I won't press for more details. You just tell me when you're ready ok" he asked?

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks you're a great friend" she said.

"You're a great person Kimberly and I really like you" he said.

She smiled.

"Mr. Oliver. Miss. Scott I don't hear working" Mrs. Smith said.

"Sorry Mrs. Smith. Tommy said quickly.

"So how about this. I read the question you find the answer and I'll write it" he asked?

"OK" she said.

Tommy smiled as he looked down at the paper. He could tell she was more comfortable with him then she was when they first met. He was happy she was finally opening up to him. There were so many questions still on his mind but she would tell him when she was ready. They went through the questions and finished in no time. When class was over Kimberly asked Tommy

"Will you walk out with me? I don't want to run into Bulk and Skull"? "Sure Kimberly" he answered.

They walked out into the hall. They waited by Jason's locker. When Jason walked up he smiled as he saw Kimberly laughing and enjoying being around someone else and not being so scared. Tommy saw him but didn't say anything. Jason put his finger to his lips. Telling him not to tell Kimberly he was there. He wanted to see how long it was before she got nervous. He looked back at Kimberly.

"Can you believe Bulk and Skull though photosensitize was a picture" Kimberly giggled.

"I know I mean they are so stupid" Tommy said laughing with her.

At first it was just Kimberly and Tommy alone but as more student started coming out Tommy noticed she started to grow nervous again.

"I wonder where Jason is" she asked?

Jason took that as his cue to walk over.

"Hey how was science" he asked?

"It was ok" she said.

"That's great did Tommy take care of you" he asked even though he could read the answer in her face.

"The best" she answered.

"That's great Kimbo" he said.

He looked at his list and smiled. "Lunch time" he said.

She smiled. They all headed to eat lunch. The rest of the day went by smooth.

**A/N next chapter the truth comes out. **


	5. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

When they got home Sally and Jim were already there.

"Hey how was school" Sally asked?

"Good" Kimberly answered.

"That's great. Make any new friends" Jim asked?

She nodded.

"John Oliver's son Tommy has been really great with her" Jason said.

"Oh so a boy friend do tell" Sally teased.

"Boyfriend? Tommy is just my friend" Kimberly said.

"For now" Sally smirked.

Jason could tell Kimberly was getting uncomfortable so he decided to say something.

"Tommy and I are also becoming good friends" Jason said.

"That's great because he is coming over" Jim said.

"When" Kimberly asked?

"For dinner tonight its time they met our family and we met there's" Jim said.

"So there dad is coming too" Kimberly asked?

"Yeah and his mom" Sally said.

Kimberly whimpered a little. She has trouble trusting older men after her dad.

"Don't worry Kimberly everything will be fine no one is going to hurt you" Jim said.

She nodded.

"So your rooms are clean so go and do your homework" Sally said.

"It's done. We did it during free period" Jason said.

"Oh well then I guess you can go do whatever you want till they get here" Sally said.

The teens went into their bedroom. Kimberly took her laptop and sat down on her bed with it. She reached into her draw and pulled out a case with c.d.s in it. They were all home movies. She picked one and put it in. She smiled as she saw a younger her come onto the screen. She was wearing a pink dress and looked like she was going to a movie premier.

_In the Tape_

"_Introducing Kimberly Hart" her father said. _

_Kimberly giggled._

_She put her fake mic to her mouth and started to sing. _

"_I love you daddy of yes I do when your not near me I'm blue oh daddy I love you"._

"_Wonderful voice wonderful how about another" her father asked again? "I'd love to" she said. _

"_I love you mommy oh yes I do when your not near me I'm blue of mommy I love you" she sang. _

"_Another wonderful from the wonderful Kimberly Hart How about a duet between the mother and daughter" her father asked as her mom walked into the room._

"_I'd me honored to sing with the wonderful Kimberly Hart" her mom said. "I think I can fit in one last song" Kimberly said. _

"_What song shall we sing" her mother asked? _

"_I love you" Kimberly answered. _

"_I love you too sweetheart but what shall we sing" her mother asked? _

_Kimberly giggled. _

"_No mama I want to sing I love you from Barney" Kimberly said. _

"_Oh I thought you were saying you loved me" her mother teased. _

"_I do love you mama that's why I want to sing it" Kimberly said. _

"_Ok sweetie want me to start" she asked? _

"_No I the famous one I start" Kimberly said. _

"_OK then" her mother said. _

_(Kimberly)_

_i love you_

_you love me_

_we're a happy family _

_with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_wont you say you love me too!_

_Then her mom started to sing'_

_(Kimberly's mom)_

_i love you_

_you love me _

_we're best friends as friends should be _

_with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you_

_wont you say you love me too!_

_Once they were both done singing Kimberly said _

"_I love you too Mama" _

"_I love you too sweetie forever and always" Her mother. _

_Then they heard sniffling. _

_End tape_

Kimberly turned the tape off before it finished. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't know why she did that. It was way too soon. A sob escaped her lips as she tried to pull herself together. She couldn't do it. She put the laptop on the floor and threw the case at the wall and buried her face into her pillow and cried into it. Jason came in when he heard the bang from the case

"Kimberly I heard a bang is everything…..Kimberly hey what is it" he asked running over to her.

She didn't answer him. He rubbed her back.

"Kimbo what's wrong" he asked?

Then he heard voices. He looked over at the laptop and saw the movie. Kimberly had hit play by mistake and now it as playing again. He took the disk out so it would stop playing. He understood why she was crying.

"Kimbo come here" he said.

She sat up and buried her face into his chest. He rubbed her back.

"I miss her so much Jason and this hurt more than anything" she cried.

"I know you do Kimberly I know" he said softly.

"I want to see her. I wish we never moved her because now I can't see her anymore" she cried.

"I know this move was harder on you for that reason but just because you aren't at the cemetery doesn't mean she isn't with you" Jason said.

"It's the only place I feel close to her. My dad destroyed everything I had to ever remind me of her" Kimberly said.

"Oh Kimberly I'm so sorry" he said rubbing her back some more.

"Please Jason I want to see her again please" Kimberly begged.

"Ok look cost of a plant ticket is low right now. So we get 20 dollars for allowance each week so we just have to save up for a like two months then we can go visit her ok" Jason asked?

"Two months is a long time" she whimpered.

"I know but it's the best we can do" he said stroking her hair.

Then the heard the doorbell ring.

"Tommy's here" he said.

She nodded. "I don't want to see anyone" she said.

"We can stay in here for a little bit" Jason told her.

Just then Sally came on.

"The Oliver's are here come say hello" she said.

"OK mom" Jason said.

Sally left.

"You going to be ok" he asked?

She nodded. "I hope so" she said.

"Hey if you feel uncomfortable at any time just give me a sign and I'll get you out of there ok" he asked?

She nodded. He took her hand and they walked out.

"Finally. John this is my son Jason and Kimberly" Jim said.

"Its nice to meet you both" John said.

He stuck his hand out to them. Jason shook it and said "It's great to meet you too".

He went to Kimberly but she hid behind Jason.

"Sorry she is really shy when it comes to meeting new people" Jason said, He reached behind him and wrapped his arms around her.

"That's ok. This is my wife Cindy and my son Tommy" he introduced. "Welcome to our home" Sally said.

"Well dinner will be ready soon but until then Jason why don't you and Tommy go hang out in your bedroom" Sally suggested.

"OK" Jason said

. He turned around and lifted Kimberly off the floor. She hid her face in his chest as he carried her to his room. Tommy followed behind.

In Jason's room he put Kim down on the bed but she didn't let him go. He gave a little laugh.

"Its ok KImbo" he said,

She let him go and looked at Tommy and blushed.

"It's ok to be shy Kim. Everyone is at point in there life" Tommy said.

She nodded. "Are you ok" he asked?

She nodded. Even though he was concerned he made a promise not to push and he wasn't going to.

"OK but if you need anything just let me know ok" he asked?

She nodded. "Thanks for not pushing" she said softly.

"Hey its like I told you at school. I'll be here if you ever want to talk but I will never push you into anything you don't want to talk about" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded.

"So how much did Kim tell you today" Jason asked?

"She told me that you aren't her brother by blood and that is because of what happen to her mom. She didn't tell me how or anything other then that" Tommy said. "Don't worry I won't tell the others"

"So what do you guys want to do" Jason asked?

Kimberly shrugged her shoulders. She knew what she "wanted" to do but it was nothing she "could" do.

"Oh Jase I talked to my dad about him teaching you martial arts he said it was cool. He said he would love to teach you" Tommy said.

"Great how about tomorrow after school Kim and I come by" Jason asked? "Sounds good to me we just have to check with my dad" Tommy said.

"OK" Jason answered.

"Kids dinner" Sally called.

The teens went out to the table and sat down. Everyone sat down and starting talking. Finally John brought up the subject that mad Kim freeze.

"So did you hear that Hart guy was finally found and arrested"?

"He is? Finally that good for nothing peace of trash deserves it" Jim said.

Kimberly whimpered.

"I can't believe someone could kill someone they loved I mean what's the point of marrying that person if your just going to kill them and more to the point forcing your teenage daughter to watch. That is just so wrong" John said.

Jim hit the table with his fist. "I knew he was no good for her! I knew he was trouble" Jim yelled

. Kimberly got up and ran from the table.

"What" John asked?

"What I tell you can't leave this house" Jim said.

"OK" John said.

"The women who died was my best friend" John said.

That's when Tommy put everything together. Jason knew he did by the look on his face. He poked his arm and nodded his head toward his room. Both men got up and left the table.

"Jim I am so sorry man I had no idea" John said.

"Yeah well he is behind bars that's all we need" Jim said.

IN Kimberly's room she lay in her bed crying, Jason and Tommy walked in. She didn't even look up. Jason sat on the bed and rubbed her back. She felt his touch and sat up and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back. He whispered sweet things in her ear until she calmed down. When Tommy knew it was ok he too sat on the bed.

"Tommy look you can't till anyone what you know. Not even Trini, Zack and Billy. No one can know" Jason said.

"No one will know. No one even knows that you two aren't really siblings. I promise you I won't tell" Jason said.

"I-I'm so-so-sorry I li-li-li-lied" Kimberly stuttered.

"Hey its ok" Tommy said.

"Ar-are w-w-we st-st-st-still fri-fri-fr-fri-friends" Kimberly asked?

"Of course" Tommy said.

"You want to know what happen don't you" Jason asked?

"I want to know but I don't want you guys to feel like you have to tell me" Tommy said.

Jason looked at Kim.

"It's up to you Kimbo. If you want to tell him I will" Jason said.

"He can be trusted tell him" Kimberly said.

"Ok".

Jason lifted Kim from his lap and closed the door and sat back down. Kimberly sat back on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. Jason took a deep breath.

"Ok first off Kim can't tell you because she can't and I mean physically can't. Whenever she has to talk about it or is reminded of it she stutters and it gets harder and harder to understand. "It started after she had to testify so I was able to hear the whole thing and that's how I know. Remember Tommy this can not leave this room we trust you" Jason said.

"I know I won't tell anyone not even my parents" Tommy said.

"Ok well Kimberly's parents were always fighting and yelling. One day Kim's mom decided to divorce her dad and he pretended to take it well. He said he wanted to take Kim and her mom out one last time as a family before the divorce was final so they all got in their car and her dad drove them to some shack in the middle of nowhere" Jason told.

He stopped ad looked down at Kim to make sure she was handling it ok.

"You ok Kimbo" he asked?

She nodded.

"Want me to stop" Jason asked?

"No just keep going" Kimberly said.

Jason looked back at Tommy.

"He brought them into the shack. It used to be a house that some a banded, so there were house thing in it. Kim and her mom thought it was weird but they trusted him. They sat down at the table. Kim's mom's back was to the kitchen. Kimberly was facing the kitchen. She saw her dad come out with this knife and…" Jason stopped when Kimberly whimpered.

Jason rubbed her back. She got up and went to the door. She just gave Jason a look and he nodded. He knew she wanted him to come back when he was done with the story. Jason looked at Tommy and continued.

"Kimberly called for her mom to watch out but it was took late her father had stabbed her in the back of the neck. Her mom fell onto the floor. She begged him to stop she pleaded with him nothing she did stopped him and he kept stabbing her over and over. Kimberly tried to run over but he just cut her hand, Kimberly helpless to do anything to save her mom. She still blames herself but there was nothing she could do. Finally when her mom was dead he stopped and ran. He left Kimberly there with her mom. Kimberly went over to her mom and shook her begging her to wake up. She never did. She called me hysterical crying. We called the cops things just went down hill from there. Kimberly wouldn't let any of the doctors look at her. She didn't trust anyone but me. She stopped talking when her mom was pronounced dead all of our friends stopped talking to us thinking Kim was dangerous. He was never found until recently. We didn't really move because of my parent's job. We moved because Kim's dad wants custody of Kim. He sees no wrong in what he did. So we moved to get away from him" Jason said.

"Oh my gosh….wait I thought you said there was trial for him" Tommy asked?

"There was he was suppose to go to jail but he stole a gun from a cop and shot them. He ran and has been on the run since. That's why we left the youth center that day when the new things came on about Florida she felt uncomfortable" Jason said.

"Oh my gosh that is terrible" Tommy said.

Jason saw a little head peek in.

"You can come in now Kim I'm done" he said.

She walked back in and sat on Jason's lap.

"I'm so, so sorry Kimberly" Tommy said.

"It's ok just please don't tell anyone" Kimberly said.

"I won't tell anyone I promise" Tommy said.

Kimberly gave a small smile.

"Hey Kim I know this may be personal but where was your mom buried" Tommy asked?

"Florida" Kimberly asked?

"Do you want to go back and visit her" Tommy asked?

For the first time since he met Kim he saw her eyes just light up with joy. "Yes" she squealed.

"How" Jason asked?

"My dad possibly your dad are going to a business trip to Florida. I was thinking you two could come and Kim can see her mom" Tommy said.

Kimberly smiled her first real smile since she moved there.

"Let's go ask" Jason said.

The teens got up and went back to the kitchen.

"NO! I WILL NOT STEP FOOT BACK IN THAT STATE EVER!" Jim yelled.

"Dad can Kim and Jason come with us to Florida" Tommy asked?

"Sure" John answered.

"Heck no Jason you are not going anywhere" Jim said.

"But dad.." Jason started

"No buts Jason Lee Scott. You are not going back to Florida" Jim yelled. "Kim can go but you can't"

Kimberly looked at Jason and Tommy. She wanted more than anything to go to Florida but she wanted to go with Jason. Now she had to pick.

"Um….can I let you know" she asked?

"Of course" John said. Kimberly ran back into the bedroom.

Jason sighed. He and Tommy went after her. She way laying on her bed crying. Jason went in and sat by her.

"Kimberly look at me" he said.

She sat up and looked at him.

"If you want to go to Florida with Tommy it's ok. I won't get my feelings hurts. As long as you're ok with it then so am I. I trust Tommy and I know he will take care of you" Jason said.

"I wanted you to come Jason. I wanted you there" she cried.

"Kim you said it yourself two months is a long time away. Just go visit your mom and have some fun with Tommy" Jason said.

"What about you" she asked?

"I'll be fine. I'll hang out with Trini or something" Jason said.

"I still don't know Jason" Kimberly said.

"Hey if all else fails you call me and I will come get you. I don't care if you are in a different state" Jason said.

Kimberly thought about it and looked at Tommy she said "So when so we leave"? Tommy smiled.

"That I have to ask my dad" Tommy answered.

They walked back out. "I would like to go….if the offer is still there" Kimberly said.

"Of course you can still come. We leave this Friday after school and come back Sunday night. So neither of you will miss school" John said.

"Oh man can't we stay there longer" Tommy asked?

Kimberly giggled.

"Tommy going to school will make you smarter plus you need it more than I do" Kimberly teased.

Tommy gave her a fake evil grin.

"Well then" he said. He ran to her and picked her up spinning her around. She squealed.

"Put me down" she said.

"Nope" Tommy said.

As mad as she was she couldn't help but giggle

. "PUT ME DOWN! TOMMY I AM GOING TO BE SICK" Kimberly giggled.

He put her down and held her until the world stopped spinning.

She giggled. "I was only kidding. You're very smart" she said.

"So are you" Tommy said.

"Are you sure its save to leave those two alone in a hotel room" Jim asked? "Dad" Jason yelled.

"Jim" Sally also yelled.

"Mr. Scott I don't plan on doing anything more to a girl then kiss and hold hands until after I marry here" Tommy said.

"Good to know. The last thing we need is have Kimberly pregnant. Just like your mom. She and your dad couldn't keep their hands off each other. She had you at an early age and look how she ended up….more to the point look how your father ended up. If they hadn't marred at such a young age they would still be together and your mother would be alive" Jim said.

"You really didn't have to say that Jim. I already knew that if they never divorced my dad never would have killed her. I know I was a mistake that never should have happen to them. I know I wasn't planned. I know I forced them to get married and I know I forced them into a divorce and I also know that if I had done something my mom would still be alive! Now just stop! Y-your no-not ac-ac-acting li-li-li-like m-my mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mom's bes-bes-best fr-fri-fri-friend" Kimberly said stuttering out the last part.

"We-well maybe if your da-da-da-da-dad didn't kill her I could still be her best frined" Jim said mocking her stutter.

"Sto-stop teas-teas-teas-teasing m-me" Kimberly stuttered again

. "Wh-why" Jim mocked.

Kimberly ran into Jason's arms and cried into his chest

. "Ok Jim that's enough we do have people over" Sally said.

"That's ok we are going to get going" John said.

Tommy looked over at Jason and saw Kimberly crying into his chest as he tried to comfort her. Jason sent him a pleading look of help.

"I know it's a school night but do you think Jason and Kim could spend the night" Tommy asked?

"Not on a school night Tommy" Cindy said.

John saw the look in Jason's eyes pleading for someone to get them out of there and saw the broken girl on his arms and said

"I think we can trust them to go to bed on time Cindy. One night won't throw them off. Plus wouldn't it be great to get to know Kim before we take her away with us" John said.

"OK fine" Cindy said.

"Ok you two go pack" Sally said.

Jason and Tommy ran off as Jason carried Kim. They ran into Jason's room and closed the door locking it. Jason sat down and stroked Kim's hair. Tommy sat next to him.

"Thanks Tommy" Jason said.

"Tha-thanks" Kimberly said.

"It's no problem" Tommy said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Jason said.

"Is he always like that" Tommy asked?

Jason sighed and looked down at Kim. She was calmed down.

"Why don't you pack your stuff ok" he asked?

She nodded and went to her room Jason looked back at Tommy.

"Don't tell anyone this. My dad blames Kim for her mother's death. In his eyes if she never got pregnant she never would have married and they wouldn't have filed for divorce and he wouldn't have killed her" Jason said. "It was my mom's idea to let her live with us. Kim doesn't know. I can't tell her".

"It's not Kim's fault her parents had sex without using protection before they were married" Tommy said.

"I know that, you know, my mom knows that but my dad doesn't. Plus I'm a year older then Kim meaning by parents had unprotected sex too" Jason sighed. "I love my dad Tommy. I love Kim like a sister but sometimes it so hard to be there for both. I know my dad is hurting but how can I be there for him when he is blaming the whole thing on Kim who is hurting even worse. I mean sometimes my dad acts like he is the only one who lost someone. He never stops to think about Kim. What she went through what it was like for her. It's always him" Jason said.

He had no idea where that came from but it felt good to vent it to someone. Jason looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry I have no idea where that came from. Please don't tell anyone" Jason said.

"It's ok. Everyone needs to vent once in a while. Don't worry I won't tell anyone" Tommy said.

"Thanks bro. I should pack" Jason said.

He got up and packed his thing. When he was done they went into Kim's room. She was sitting on her bed with her suitcase by her feet. She had her knees pull to her chest and her hands wrapped around her legs with her chin resting on her knees.

"Hey Kimbo" Jason said.

She looked up.

"Hey" she said.

"You ready" Jason asked?

She nodded. She got up and they went back out to the parents.

"We're ready. Thanks again for allowing us to stay Mr. and Mrs. Oliver" Jason said.

"Don't stay up late ok" John said.

"Ok" Jason said

They all left.

**A/N next chapter is Kim going away with the Oliver's. Also this is my longest chapter ever. It's 13 pages on Microsoft Word. **


	6. Back in Florida Part 1

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The night flew by. So did the rest of the week. Before anyone knew it, it was Friday. The school day went by fast. Kimberly was in her room packing. Tommy and his parents arrived later on to pick her. Jason and Tommy were talking in Jason's room.

"Look she will kill me for telling you this but just keep a extra eye out for her at night. She still sometimes has nightmares about what happen" Jason said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her" Tommy promised. Kim walked in with her bags.

"Are you moving" Tommy teased.

"What I just have enough stuff to last the weekend" Kimberly said.

"Three bags? How much stuff do you have" Tommy asked?

"One bag is for my day shirts and nights shirts. The second bag is for my day pants and night pants and the third is for other personal items like hair brush and hair ties and clips toothbrush and tooth paste" Kimberly smiled.

"I will never understand girls" Tommy said.

They all just laughed. Tommy with his parents and Kimberly left and headed to Florida. Kimberly was a little nervous at first but calmed down after a while.

Once they finally got there they checked into the hotel and John and Cindy collapsed on to the bed.

"Tired" Tommy asked?

"NO we just fell onto the bed for the fun of it" John teased.

Tommy laughed. He looked over at Kim who was still standing by the door.

"Kim its ok you can walk in" Tommy said,

She was grasping her purse tightly in her hand.

"Kim what is it? What's wrong" Tommy asked?

"There is only two bed" she whimpered.

"It's ok. Kim these hotels have pull out beds in their couch" Tommy said.

She sighed with relief.

"Not that I don't trust you Tommy its just…"

Tommy cut her off.

"Hey I get it. It's ok. But as long as you sleep on the bed I'll forgive you" Tommy teased

"Sure the bed sound great" Kimberly said.

Still Kim stayed in the door way.

"Kim I don't bite" Tommy said.

"I know" Kimberly said.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked?

"It just feels a little weird being here without Jason. I've gotten so used to having him around" Kimberly said.

"Why don't you give him a call" Tommy suggested.

"It's late there" she said .

"We lost three hours. It is actually earlier there" Tommy said.

Kimberly blushed. "I knew that" she said.

He laughed. She took out her cell phone and called Jason.

"Hey" he answered.

"Hey Jason " she replied.

"How's life in Florida" he asked?

"Good I guess. It's the same as we left it" Kimberly said.

"What's wrong. Don't say nothing I know something is bothering you" Jason said.

"I'm just a little nervous to be back here. I mean I closer to my dad and it just makes me uncomfortable"" Kimberly sighed.

"Do you want to come"" Jason asked?

Kimberly thought for a moment. She looked over at Tommy who was taking out the pull out bed. She smiled as he winked at her.

"No Jason its ok. I'll stay here. I feel better after talking to you" she said. "Ok but if you change your mind I'm only a phone call away" Jason said. "Ok thanks Jason I love you" Kimberly said.

"I love you too Kimberly. Call me in the morning" Jason said.

"Ok I will bye" Kimberly said.

"Bye" Jason said and they hung.

Kimberly walked in and sat on the bed. Tommy walked over to her.

"Hey you feel better" he asked?

"Yes thanks" she smiled.

"No problem. So want to go swimming" he asked?

"Sure" she answered.

"Cool I'll change first" he said.

"Ok" she said. He ran into the bathroom to change. When he came out Kim was already changed.

"How did you do that" he asked?

"I wore it under my cloths" she said.

"Oh" he answered.

She giggled. They both went down to the pool.

Kimberly put her foot in and pulled it back out.

"Its freezing" she squealed.

He laughed. He ran and jumped into the pool splashing her. She squealed again. He came back up laughing.

"Tommy Oliver" she squealed.

"Yes Kimberly" he asked?

She just glared at him. He got out and walked over to her.

"Tommy no" she squealed. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her in and jumped in after her. She came up and squealed

"TOMMY OLIVER"

He laughed. "It's not that cold now is it" he asked?

She stopped for a second and said "No".

"See I can work magic" he teased.

"Really can you pull a bunny from your hat" she asked?

"You wish" he said.

"I do. I want a little bunny. I always wanted one but my mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mom never let me have one" Kimberly said.

After realizing she stuttered she looked down.

"I know I sound like an idiot" she told him.

"You don't sounds like an idiot Kim. It's natural for someone who went through something tragic to not be able to talk about it fully" Tommy said. "I wasn't even talking about it. I was talking about my mo-mo-mo….I can't even say her name without stuttering" Kimberly sighed.

"Kimberly your mom only died a few months ago. It takes a person a long time to get over it. Just give yourself time" Tommy said.

"You don't think I sound stupid" she asked?

"Of course not" he said. She looked up and smiled.

They splashed and fooled around before going back to the room and going to bed.

**A/N next chapter is day two**


	7. Back in Florida Part 2

**A/N I DON'T OWAN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Kimberly woke up with a gasp. She looked around and saw she was alone in a hotel room. She heard the showering running and relaxed. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She sighed. Tommy came out and asked "You ok?

She nodded. "Just a bad dream is all" she said.

"Want to talk about it" he asked?

She shook her head. "Ju-just m-my da-da-dad" she said

. "Do you know what today is" he asked?

"What" she asked?

"Today we get to see your mom" he smiled.

She jumped from the bed and grabbed her cloths running into the bathroom to shower. He laughed. She took a quick shower before getting out and getting dressed and left.

When they finally got there Kim suddenly froze. She looked at Tommy. He saw fear written on her face.

"I'll be here the whole time" he said.

She nodded and kept walking. They finally got to her grave and stopped. Kimberly sunk to her knees. Tommy looked and read what was on her stone.

"I love you, You love me

were best first like friends should be

with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

won't you say you love me too"

Cara Ann Hart loving wife, friend, and mother

"That was our song" Kimberly told him.

"When I was little we used to sing it all the time".

"That's sweet Kim she sounds like a wonderful person" Tommy said.

"She was" she said as her voice cracked.

Kimberly looked back at her mom's stone and said

"Hey mommy. Sorry it's taken me so long to visit. Jim and Sally moved us to California and Jim doesn't want to come back here. Mommy I'm sorry but he…he doesn't want to come see you anymore and I……….I won't be coming here as often either. It's not because I don't want to mommy I promise you its not. I want to I really do but it's so far and I'm sorry" Kimberly cried.

Tommy got to his knee and put an arm around her. Then there was a strong gust of wind knocking Tommy over. Kimberly giggled.

"Don't worry mommy that is my new friend Tommy Oliver. In fact it's because of him I'm here. He is really great mommy" Kimberly said.

Kimberly looked at Tommy first a little nervous at how he would react. When she came with one of her ex-friends they said the wind blowing was just something to happen and that her mom had nothing to do with it.

"Hello Mrs. Hart. It's Wonderful to meet you. I promise I will do everything to protect you daughter. She is a wonderful girl" Tommy said getting back on his knees.

"Mommy daddy is finally in jail. It's where he belongs. I'm sorry mommy. I'm sorry for causing you all of this" Kimberly cried.

"Kim you shouldn't blame yourself. What happen wasn't your fault" Tommy said.

The wind blew gently.

"See your mom things you should listen to me too" he laughed.

"Mommy how could you" Kimberly pouted.

The wind blew harder this time knocking Kim over. She giggled as a few leaves bushed over her face tickling her. She sat up and said

"I'm sorry mommy its just so hard be-be-because your gone" she said.

The wind blew gently again.

"Kim your mom is always with you" Tommy said.

"I had no idea you were a wind reader" she teased.

"It's one of my many talents" he said.

"See mommy he is really cool" Kimberly said.

"Mrs. Hart Kimberly forgot to say that it's only because of here that I am so great" Tommy said.

Kimberly giggled.

"No, he is just all around a great guy" Kimberly said.

"Now Kim lets not fight in front of your mother" Tommy said.

They smiled.

"You don't mind if we stay a long time do you" Kimberly asked?

"Not at all….but is there a bathroom anywhere around her" Tommy asked? Kimberly giggled. "Yeah at the end of the block there is a port a potty" She said

. "Will you be ok without me" he asked?

"Yeah plus if anything happens there will be a big gust of wind" Kimberly said. Tommy laughed and headed off.

"Ok mommy now that he is gone. I need to talk to you. I really like Tommy. I really want to ask him out but….I'm kind of scared….what if….what if he turns me down" Kimberly asked? The wind blew.

"You have to say that mommy you're my mother" Kimberly said

. "Talking to the wind again huh daughter of a killer" a voice asked?

"Oh no" Kimberly whimpered.

She stood up and turned around to come face to face with one of her ex-best friends.

"Jack" Kimberly said.

"I thought your father finally killed you" Jack.

The clouds grew dark.

"I am visiting my mother have a problem with that" Kimberly asked?

"No but talking to air is what I do have a problem with" Adam said.

Thunder hit and lighting struck.

"Jack why are you here" Kimberly asked?

"There was a rumor going around you came back The gang and I knew if you did you would be here. I came to see if it was true" Jack said.

"Yeah well I am back who cares. You never cared anyway" Kimberly said. "Well we didn't think you would come back. Why do you want to see your mom anyway? She didn't even fight back. She was such a wimp" Jack said.

"Oh shut it jerk" Kimberly said.

Rain poured down as the wind picked up.

"Face it Kim she let you down. She didn't fight. She didn't want to live with you anymore" Jack taunted

. Rain poured down more.

"Stop it your upsetting her" Kimberly yelled over the rain.

"Upsetting who Kim you and I are the only ones here" Jack said.

"NO you're upsetting my mom now stop it please" Kimberly begged as tears fell down her cheeks mixing in with the rain drops.

"YOUR MOM ISN'T HERE KIM ITS TIME YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! YOUR MOM IS DEAD! SHE IS NOT COMING BACK" Jack yelled.

"SHUT UP" Kimberly yelled.

"Aww are you crying again Kim. I knew it your just like your mom a wimp" Jack said.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE" voice yelled.

Tommy came back over to Kim. The storm stopped. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim.

"Who the heck are you" Jack asked?

"My name is not important. Whoever you are you better leave. You are upsetting my friend and that I won't stand for" Tommy said.

Jack knew better then to pick a fight with a man like Tommy so he left. Kimberly cried into Tommy's chest.

"Who was that" Tommy asked?

"Jack. We used to be friends but after everything happen with my dad he stopped hanging out with me" Kimberly said calming down.

"Don't listen to him. He is just a looser" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded.

"What he said about your mom is not true either. I may have never met your mom but I know she did what she could but it wasn't enough" Tommy said.

Kimberly nodded again

. "You want to head back" Tommy asked?

She nodded.

"Ok" Tommy said

. "Bye mommy I love you" Kimberly said and they went back to the hotel.

When they got back Kimberly sat on bed and did nothing. Tommy took his cell and knew what to do.

"Hello" the voice answered on the other line.

"Hey Jase its me" Tommy said.

"Oh hey how is the sun shine state" Jason asked?

"Hot but I'm calling because something happen" Tommy said.

"What" Jason asked.

"I took Kim over to see her mom today and we ran into someone" Tommy told him

"Oh no. Please tell me it wasn't her dad" Jason begged. "

Its wasn't her dad" Tommy said.

"Say it like you mean it" Jason said.

Tommy chuckled a little. "It wasn't her father it was some guy name Jack" Tommy said.

"Oh no not that slime ball again" Jason sighed.

"Yeah we are back at the hotel but she seems a little closed off from me" Tommy said.

"What happen" Jason asked?

"I went to the bathroom and when I come back this Jack kid is screaming at Kim about how she is a wimp like her mother. Kim looked scared to death. I made him leave but Kim hasn't spoken since then" Tommy said.

Jason sighed. "Let me talk to her" Jason said.

Tommy took the phone over to Kim. She took it and put it to her ear. "Jason" she whimpered.

"Hey baby sister. Tommy told me what happen are you ok" he asked?

"He really hurt me Jason. His words hurt" Kimberly whimpered.

"What did he say" Jason asked?

Kimberly told Jason everything that had been said.

"I'm sorry he was so mean baby sister but you know that he is lying right" Jason asked?

"Yes but it still hurt" Kimberly cried.

"Can you hang on till tomorrow night when you come home" Jason asked. "Yes" Kimberly.

"Ok but you got to open up to Tommy a little bit ok" Jason asked?

"Ok" Kimberly said.

They said goodbye and hung up.

"Thanks Tommy" she said softly handing him his phone.

"You ok" he asked? She nodded.

"It's just Jason and I had a big problem with Jack before we moved. He um…he beat me" Kimberly said.

"Kim I'm sorry I didn't know" Tommy said.

"It's ok. Hey I just noticed something" Kimberly said.

"What" Tommy asked?

"You know almost everything about me I know nothing about you" she smiled.

"Well how about we play 20 questions" Tommy asked?

"Sure" Kimberly answered.

"Ok I'll go first" Tommy said. She nodded.

**Tommy/**_**Kimberly**_

**What is your favorite color?**

_**Pink. What's yours?**_

**White. What is your favorite animal?**

_**I don't know. I love like kitten and puppies. What about you?**_

**I love all animals. What is your favorite food?**

_**Pasta. You?**_

**Pizza. Oh hey I got a better one. Are you ticklish?**

Tommy smirked at Kimberly's eyes winded.

"That depends" she said.

"On what" Tommy laughed.

"If I tell you the truth will you still tickle" she asked?

"That depends what the truth is" Tommy teased.

"If I say no but it is a lie but you don't know it is a lie will you" she asked?

He laughed.

"You think way too much" he said.

"I know" she said.

"You are trying to change the subject aren't you" he asked?

"Yeah" she said.

He laughed. "Answer" he said.

She blushed and looked down before answering "Yes" she answered softly.

He smirked at her and ran his fingers up and down her arm. She giggled and moved away. He gave her an evil smirk and pushed her down onto the bed and pinned her down and her arms above her head. She giggled a little.

"You ready for the tickling of your life Miss Hart" he teased.

She gave him a serious look.

"As long as you stop when I need to breathe Tommy" she said.

"You can trust me" Tommy said.

He attacked her sides as she broke out into giggles. She wiggled as he reached her weak spot.

"Ok, ok stop it" she giggled.

"Oh I see I found your weak spot" he taunted tickling her stomach more. "Yes, yes you did stop" she cried as her giggled turned to laughter

. "Ok I'll stop if you say "Tommy Oliver is the best tickler on earth;" he said.

"Ok ok. Tommy Oliver is the best tickler on earth" she said laughing.

He stopped and let her breathe.

"That was fun" she said.

"I'm glad. You had fun. If I had done that to Trini she would have hit me" Tommy said.

"I haven's laughed that hard in a long time. I think the last time I laughed that hard was before……well before everything happen" Kimberly said

Tommy hugged her.

"Do you want a tour of Florida before we leave tomorrow" Kimberly asked? "Sure lets go" Tommy answered.

They left and Kimberly showed him all of Florida. They got home and passed out. Tommy and everyone else was sleeping soundly till in the middle of the night Tommy and his parents were awoken by a loud scream. Tommy jerked awake and saw Kimberly tossing and turning.

"No. NO dad stop. Dad no leave her alone. HELP" Kimberly screamed.

Tommy shook her.

"Kim wake up" he said.

She woke up with a scream. She jumped off the bed and ran outside to the balcony. Tommy looked at his parents.

"It was just a nightmare I can handle it if you two want to go back to sleep" Tommy said.

"If you're sure Son. Wake us if you need anything at all" his mom told him.

Both his parents went to bed. Tommy walked outside.

"Kimberly" he said.

He didn't want to scare her. She turned around and saw him.

"I-I-I…………a-n-d……………c-a-r………d-a-d" she said.

Tommy finally understood what Jason meant by she physically couldn't tell him because she got harder to understand. He had no idea what she just said.

"Kim its ok. You were just having a bad dream" Tommy said.

"Sh-sh……di-no" She stuttered again.

"Kim is it ok if I hold you" Tommy asked?

She nodded. He pulled her into him and let her cry into his chest.

"It's ok. It's ok You just had a bad dream. It was just a dream you're safe" Tommy said rubbing her back.

"I can't close my eyes for two seconds without seeing my da-da-dad wi-wi-with th-th-th-th-th-th-" Kimberly couldn't get the words out.

"It's ok. I get it. Just relax. It's over now and you're safe. Your dad is in jail" Tommy said.

"Ju-ju-just hold me: Kimberly said.

Tommy held her and let her relax.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a baby" Kimberly said.

"Who said your being a baby. Plus I don't mind. I uh…I really like you" Tommy said.

"I really like you too" Kimberly said.

"Can I kiss you" he asked?

She looked un sure for a second but the nodded. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back. When they pulled away.

"I guess now that that's over with my next question should be a peace of cake" Tommy said

"What" Kimberly asked with a small smirk.

"Kimberly will you be my girlfriend" Tommy asked.

Kimberly turned away from him.

"Well? Kimberly?" Tommy asked?

She spun around playfully hitting his shoulder and said

"I couldn't make it too easy for you" she teased. "Of course I will" she said.

He picked her up and spun her around. She giggled then he placed her back on her feet. The she thought of something and blushed looking down.

"What's wrong" Tommy asked?

"Nothing" she answered softly not looking up.

He took her chin lifting her face to look at him.

"Tell me" he said.

"I was just wondering if maybe…well normally with Jason….after a nightmare….I mean if you don't want to I understand….." Kimberly rambled.

"Kim if you going to ask if you can sleep with me tonight its fine" Tommy said. She smiled. He took her head and led her inside and the both went to sleep in the same bed.

**A/N next day is day three**


	8. Last Day in Florida

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Tommy woke up before anyone and got out of bed with Kim so no one knew they slept together. He jumped into the shower. When he got out Kim was still sleeping. His parents were awake and getting ready for their last meeting before leaving. Tommy went over to her and shook her.

"Hey Beautiful its time to wake up" he said.

She groaned. "Go away" she mumbled.

He laughed. "Come on sleeping Beauty wake up" he said.

"Tommy go away" she groaned.

He laughed. "Either you wake up now or I get my good friend Mr. Tickle Monster to help me" he said.

Kimberly rolled onto her stomach. "I don't care what friend you have tell him I want to sleep" Kimberly said.

"Ok" Tommy said.

He tickled her sides. She giggled a little but didn't wake up.

"Man I thought for sure that would work" he said,

"I could dump water on you" he said.

"Do it and die" she replied.

"Someone cranky in the morning" he teased her.

Kimberly pulled the blanket over her head.

"Fine don't wake up I guess Jason can wait till Tomorrow to see you" he said.

She jumped out of bed. He laughed

"Morning sunshine" he teased.

"I hate morning people" she said.

He laughed. "We have to pack and get ready for the ride home" he said, "This whole weekend went by so fast" she said.

"I know but we had fun" Tommy said,

She looked down. "It felt nice being closer to my mom" she said.

"We can always come back" he said,

She nodded. She took her turn in the shower as she packed her things. Once they were done Kimberly asked "Want to go get breakfast? I know this nice little place".

"Sure" he answered.

They held hands and left the hotel.

They finally got there. Tommy looked up at the name of the place.

"Sunrise Café" he said.

"They have good food here. I used to come here all the time with my mom and dad" she said.

"You do realize you just said that without stuttering" he asked?

Kimberly thought about it a smiled.

"I feel different. I don't know how to explain it. I feel more confident" she smiled.

"Good lets go eat" he said.

They went in and saw a lot of people.

"How many" the waiter asked?

"Two" Kimberly answered.

"They wait is about five minutes" she said.

"Ok" Kimberly said.

"Name" the waiter asked?

"Oliver" Tommy answered knowing Kim didn't really like giving her name out while in Florida.

The waiter went off to the next people. They went to wait outside. They sat down on the bench. They talked and laughed a little. Tommy was pinching the tip of her knee when a group off teens came over. Kimberly laughed and pushed his hand away as she noticed the teens.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kimberly Hart" a girl said.

"Go away Jamie" Kimberly said softly.

"Aww what's wrong Kim can't speak" another girl teased.

Tommy noticed one of the guys as Jack. Then he saw two other guys and three girls.

"I thought you left" Jack asked?

"We leave later tonight" Kimberly answered softly again.

"Who are you" Tommy asked?

"This here is the gang. Before Kim's dad went nuts and stabbed her mom killing her…."

"Yeah I know that much who are you" Tommy asked?

"I'm Jack we met yesterday. This is Steve and Joey" Jack said point to the other two boys.

"I'm Jamie and this is Tracy and Holly" the girl said pointing to the other two.

"We used to be Kim's friends" Jamie said.

"Kim is a nice enough girl why aren't you anymore" Tommy asked? "Because her father is crazy. He killed his own wife. He swore to love her and he killed her. If he promised that who's to stop him from killing us. We had no choice but to drop her as a friend" Jack said.

"Leave my dad out of this" Kimberly said.

"Why it's the truth. If your father hadn't killed your mom we would still be friends" Holly said,

"What stinks even more now is everyone is looking for you. They all want to meet the girl who witnessed it" Joey said.

Fear entered Kim's eyes. She looked around and saw lots of people. If they found out who she was she would be ambushed by people asking her question she wasn't ready to answer.

"So little Kimmie who is this" Tracy asked?

"I'm her boyfriend" Tommy said.

The six of them fell over laughing.

"Man you must be desperate to go out with a low life like her" Jack said. "Did she ever tell you about the promise she made to herself" Jamie asked? "What" Tommy asked?

"She is going to wait till she is married before she has sex isn't that stupid" Jamie said.

"I happen to think that is a great promise to make. I feel the same" Tommy said

"Her mom wasted no time before hopping into the sack with her dad why should she" Jack asked?

He gave Kim a flirty smile. It was the same one she got when he before he slapped her. She leaned back and hid her face behind Tommy's back and whimpered. Everyone laughed again.

"She is so scared of us" Jamie laughed.

"Hey you know what" Joey asked?

"What" they others asked?

"We should give the people what they want. If they want to meet Kimberly Hart. I say we help them. I mean Kim is leaving. It's the last time we have" Joey said.

"No" Kimberly whimpered.

"I think we should" Jack said.

"Please don't" Kimberly said.

She looked back up at them and said

"If our friendship meant anything to you guys don't tell anyone who I am" Kimberly begged,

They smirked at her

"HEY EVERYONE ITS KIMBERLY HART" everyone yelled.

Everyone turned to look and before everyone could run the waiter came out.

"Oliver table for two" she called out.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and ran inside

. "That's not Kimberly Hart. That's some Oliver girl" a guy said.

The gang sighed. They watched as Kim took her seat. Just then there name was called and they got put at the table behind them. Kimberly couldn't eat after that. She ordered food but she was too upset to eat. The gang kept giving her weird looks. She finally couldn't take it. She felt sick to her stomach.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said.

"Ok Beautiful" Tommy said.

She got up and went to the bathroom. Tommy over heard Jack say he was also going to the bathroom and got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Kimberly just stepped out of the bathroom when she was pushed into the wall. She saw Jack. Jack forced his lips onto hers. He moved his one hand down her waist and put the other up her shirt. She felt his tongue trailing her lower lip and she knew he wanted to go in her mouth. She kept her mouth shut but he forced himself in. She bit down on his tongue hard. He pulled out and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you dare do that again" he said. She squirmed feeling uncomfortable. His hands moved around under her shirt touching her in a way that made her squirm even more. She screamed

"HELP SOMEONE PLEA…."

She choked when Jack put his lips on her and forced his tongue in her mouth. Tommy heard her and ran. She punched Jack and grabbed Kim. He pulled her out of the café. He held her close in his arms and called the police. Jack was arrested. Tommy took Kim back to the hotel.

Kim sat on the bed as she shook.

"What can I do to make you feel better" Tommy asked?

"Hold me" she whimpered.

Tommy sat next to her and held her in his arms.

"Want me to call Jason" he asked?

"NO! Jason can't know" Kimberly said.

"What why" Tommy asked?

Kimberly sighed and said "That wasn't the first time Jack tried something like that. I told Jason not to call the police because I didn't was to press charges. He told me if he ever did it again he would kill him. I couldn't handle it if he was in jail too" Kimberly said.

"I already killed him. Kim you have to tell Jason. He deserves to know the truth" Tommy said.

"Can you do it. I don't want to talk about" Kimberly asked?

"Sure" Tommy answered.

He took out his cell and called Jason.

"Hello" Jason answered.

"Hey man its me" Tommy said.

"Hey Tommy. I didn't think I would hear from you until later tonight" Jason said.

"Well something happen….and you deserve to know" Tommy said,

"Oh no. Ok tell me what happen" Jason said,

Tommy told him the whole story, starting with Jack.

"Oh man. How is Kim" Jason asked?

"Not to good" Tommy asked?

"Is she speaking" Jason asked?

"Yes why" Tommy asked?

"Well last time she didn't speak for the rest of the day. So I guess she is better then last time. Can I speak to her" Jason asked?

"Sure man" Tommy said.

He handed the phone to Kim. She took it and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Jase" she said.

"Hey Kim you ok" he asked?

"Yeah just freaked out. It was just like last time only he was rougher" Kimberly said.

"Kim you need to call the police" Jason said.

"I did……well Tommy did but still the police know and they have him in custody" Kimberly said.

"That's good. Did Tommy kick his butt for me" Jason asked?

"Yep Jack had no idea what hit him" Kimberly said.

"Good now maybe he will leave you alone" Jason said.

"Yeah" Kim sighed.

"What is it baby sister" he asked?

"It wasn't just Jack. It was the whole gang. They all teased me and said mean things" Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry Kim. I wish I could have been there" Jason said.

"It's ok Jase. I wasn't all alone. I had Tommy" Kimberly said.

"So are you two closer now" Jason asked?

"You could say that" Kimberly smiled.

"What happen" Jason asked?

"Nothing I should go" Kimberly said quickly.

"You're telling me tonight" Jason said,

"Bye Jason" Kimberly said.

She hung up.

"Are we not telling people we are dating" Tommy asked?

"We can tell I just didn't want to tell him over the phone" Kimberly said. "Ok" Tommy said.

They hung out for the rest of the day before the parents got back and they left. They got home late so they just dropped Kim off and everyone went to bed.

**A/N next chapter is back to school and Jason finds out about Tommy and Kim**


	9. The Sleepover

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

The next morning Kim was just finished getting dressed when Jason came in and pushed her onto the bed pinning her down.

"Good morning" she said.

"What happen between you and Tommy" he asked?

"Hello to you too Jason" She teased.

"Tell me" he said.

"No" she answered.

"Tell me or I'll tickle you" he warned.

Kimberly thought about it. He had her pinned down with his body his hand was hold her arms over her head and she had no way to escape. She knew what she was getting herself into but she said "No I'm not telling".

He went right for her stomach.

"NO" she cried out. She started laughing and jerking and willing and anything other movement she could think of to get away. He tickled her till she was breathless before stopping.

"Now will you tell me" he asked?

She shook her head.

"Ok fine" he said.

He lifted her shirt and blew raspberries into her stomach. She laughed and wiggled again. He used his hand and pinched at her stomach.

"No, no stop, stop" she said laughing.

He didn't stop. She become more breathless.

"Stahahahahaha ahhahahahahahah plehehehehehehhse" she begged.

"Will you tell me" he asked?

"Yehehehehehese" she answered laughing hysterically.

He stopped and let her breath

. "Tommy and I…We became boyfriend and girlfriend" she said.

He sat up getting off her in shock

. "Are you mad" she asked?

"No I'm just in shock. I knew you two liked each other but I didn't think you would act so fast" Jason said,

"It just happen. One second I was crying into his chest from a stupid nightmares then the next thing I know we are kissing" she said.

"I'm happy for you baby sister. I have news too. While you were gone Trini and I got close" Jason said,

"Now we can double date and have a double wedding and Trini and can have babies at the same time and they can grow up and be best friends" She said. Jason laughed

. "Chill Kim. Your still in high school" he said.

"Speaking of which. We should get going to school" she said.

They both left for school. During free period the usual group was talking.

"So this Friday movies at my house" Trini asked?

"What" Kimberly asked?

"Normally every Friday they have a teen movie night thing. We all get together eat junk food and stuff. It's a sleep over" Tommy said.

"Sleep over" Kimberly asked?

"Yeah of course I am always the last one to fall asleep. Whoever falls asleep first we pull pranks on" Trini said.

"Uh…sounds….uh…fun" Kimberly said,

"Don't worry you and I will be up all night talking anyway. We can pull pranks on the guys" Trini said.

"Uh…I…uh…I have plans" Kimberly said.

"We do" Jason asked?

"I do…I have to…………clean my shoes" Kimberly said.

"You hate cleaning your shoes" Jason said.

She glared at him.

"I think what Kim means is she can't come because she hasn't asked her parents so she doesn't want to get your hopes by saying she can come then have to kill it by saying no" Tommy said.

"Yeah" Kimberly answered.

"Well its Monday you have fours days to ask your mom and dad just let me know asap so I can buy enough food" Trini said.

"Ok" Kimberly said.

After school Kimberly went home.

"Jason I am not going. You know I still have nightmares and I don't want to wake up screaming my head off having them ask questions and stuff. Plus we never met her parents. We knew Tommy's before I left with them. I don't know anything about them" Kimberly said.

"Kim you need to trust them. You trust Tommy. You can trust them. Trust me when I say you can trust them" Jason said

. Kimberly sighed and nodded. "Ok fine I'll go" she said.

Friday came quickly. Kim and Jason arrived at Trini's house right on time. The other were already there.

"You're late" Tommy teased.

"A Teenager is never late Tommy Oliver nor a are they early. The arrive precisely when they mean too" Kimberly said quoting Lord of the rings.

Tommy laughed. They all sat down on the floor in the living room.

"Ok first lets play truth or dare" Zack suggested.

"Fine but no daring me to make out with a pillow again" Tommy said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok Tommy truth or dare" Zack asked?

"Dare" Tommy said.

"I dare you to do the chicken dance" Zack said. Tommy sighed and got up. He did the dance while the others cracked up laughing. He sat back down and looked at Jason

"Truth or dare" he asked?

"Truth" Jason answered.

"Is it true you and Trini are dating" he asked?

"Yes just like you and my sister" Jason said.

"Zack truth or dare" Jason asked?

"Truth" he answered.

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl that wasn't your mother" Jason asked? "No" he answered.

Everyone laughed as he blushed.

"OK Kim truth or dare" Zack asked? Kim knew if she picked truth she would be walking into a trap so she answered "dare".

Zack smirked. "I dare you and Tommy to spend ten minutes alone in a dark closet" he said.

Tommy looked from Kim to Jason. Jason trusted Tommy. Kim wasn't so sure. It was just like the last time with Jack. They were at a sleepover playing truth or dare and Jack was dared to take her into a dark closet. When he tried to make a move on her she pushed him away and he slapped her and did like he did at the café that one time. She whimpered as the memory came back. Tommy looked at Jason

"Do you trust me" he asked?

He nodded. He stood up and took Kim's hand. He could tell she was scared to death. She looked back at Jason "Trust him" he mouth.

Tommy went in first and then Kim came in. He closed the door and didn't say or do anything; He heard a tiny scared voice say "please don't hurt me". "Kim I would never hurt you. That's why I said ok. I want you to trust me" Tommy said,

"This is what happen with Jack" she whimpered.

"I'm not Jack. I won't hurt you the way he did. You are in control of this relationship Kim. We can go as fast or slow as you want" Tommy said. "Thank you" she said.

She trusted Tommy now. She walked over and hugged him. He hugged back and kissed her head. When they time was up they came out. Jason looked at Kim "You ok" he mouth. She nodded. They finished the truth and dare and decided to watch a movie. They watched Raise Your Voice. By the ending song "Someone's Watching Over Me Kim was in tears. That song meant more to here than it did the others. Just as the credits rolled Trini's mom came running in.

"Guys quick turn to the news. They have new information on that Hart guy" she said.

She grabbed the remote as Kim froze, Tommy and Jason looked at each other both thinking the same thing "This can't end well".

**A/N Next chapter everyone learns the truth**


	10. Everyone Knows the Truth

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Breaking News! Patrick Hart has just escaped prison and is on the run" the new reported said.

A picture of him came onto the screen.

"He is considered armed and dangerous. If you have any information please call the number at the bottom of your screen. Also we have information on the names of his wife and daughter. His wife was Cara Ann Hart. His daughter is Kimberly Ann Hart, but now going by the name Kimberly Ann Scott and she is living in California with the Scott family. We will keep you updated on…."

Before he could finish the screen went black. Trini's mom had turned it off.

"Oh my gosh!"

Kimberly whimpered and everyone turned to look at her.

"You lied to us?" Zack asked

"That is truly disturbing." Billy said

"I thought we were friends!" Trini cried

Kimberly was shacking. "Uh…I…you see…Th-th-an-an-he-"

Kimberly had no idea what to say. Her father was on the loose now and that scared her to no end. Jason wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his chest and started crying. He rubbed her back and looked at the others.

"You guys have to understand before we came here all our friends left us because of what her father did. They left her when she needed them the most. For crying out loud you guys she watched as her father stabbed her mother to death and then her friends ignored her and dropped her as friends. I was the only one she could turn to. She couldn't go to my dad because he blames her. She couldn't go to her mom or dad because one was dead and the other was on the run. I was the only friend she had left. When we came here it was a way for her to start off new. She thought if our other friends left her then there was nothing stopping you guys from doing so."

"He is right guys. I met their old friends. They are really mean to her" Tommy said.

"Why don't you look or sound surprised?" Trini asked

"I knew."

"He came over to our house one night for dinner and my dad told his dad in front of Tommy so we had to tell him and we made him promise not to tell." Jason explained

"I can see why Kim would be scared to tell us. I heard the story. I know what happen and then to have your friends leave you, it's just not fair. I understand and I don't think we have the right to be mad at her." Tommy defended

"No right? She lied to us. She lied to us about who she was. All we ever did was try to be her friend and she couldn't even be honest enough to tell us who she was!" Trini yelled

"When she first got here all anyone talked about was the Hart case. What do you think would have happen if people found out she was the Hart girl?" Tommy asked

"We wouldn't have told!" Trini argued

"Guys give her a break. She still has nightmares every night. You guys have to remember it may have only happened a few months ago but for her it feels different. No matter how much times passes it still feels like it happen yesterday. Also she lost her mother. Cut her some slack." Tommy said

"That's why you spoke up for her yesterday. You knew she was scared to sleep over from the nightmares?" Zack asked

"Yes because I was there to witness one."

He looked over at Kim. She looked at Tommy and nodded her head.

"We were back in Florida and she was sound asleep before she started screaming out in her sleep. Begging her father to stop and leave her mother alone. Then she woke up and was terrified of me. She went through something no person should ever have to go though. Don't be mad."

He went over and helped Jason comfort Kim.

"Why Tommy? Why not us? Kim I told you everything! I told you all my secrets and trusted you with things I never told anybody else and this whole time you have been lying to me!" Trini cried.

"So who is Kimberly Hart then? Is she some crazy lady who works with her father and kill people?" Zack asked

Kimberly pulled away and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

"You guys are crazy! How dare you ask here that! She has been Kimberly Hart this whole time! She just said her name was Kim Scott so you didn't treat her like a criminal!" Jason yelled

He ran after Kim.

"Tommy how could you not have told us?" Trini asked

"She asked me not to. I promised her I wouldn't and I didn't. If you guys have a problem with that then that's too bad." Tommy said and he ran after Jason

Jason knocked on the door.

"Kimbo let me in."

"No go away I don't want you to lose more friends because of me."

"Kimberly you are the only friend I need please let me in."

"I want Tommy and You."

Jason looked around and saw Tommy walking over.

"Tommy is here baby." Jason said

Kimberly unlocked the door and let them in. They both walked in before closing the door and locking it.

"Jason my dad is out of jail. What am I going to do?" she asked

"Nothing. I will protect you. So will Tommy." Jason said

"You bet I will. No one is going to touch a hair on your heard unless they want a black eye." Tommy said

Kimberly gave a small smile.

"You not that upset that the others found out are you?" Jason asked

"No, truth be told I hated lying to them. I'm glad they know now. I just hope they accept me." she sighed

"If they don't I'll still be here and I know Jason will too." Tommy said

Kimberly smiled.

"I'm glad I met you."

"Me 2 Beautiful me too."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Kim it's ok to come out. We're sorry we reacted the way we did we were just in shock. We don't really care what happen…ok wait I didn't mean it like that. I just mean it's not going to change our friendship." Trini said

Kimberly smiled and all three of them got up and went back to the living room. When everyone was seated Jason said

"I know you all want to know what happen and I will tell you but first I want to warn you this is a very intense story."

"Do you have to tell them?" Kimberly whimpered.

"Hey, why don't you and I go in the other room?" Tommy suggested.

Kimberly shook her head and went over to Jason clinging to him like a life line.

"Until her dad is caught she is going to be jumpy and clingy for a while so just a warning. Now here is what happen…" Jason started

He told them everything he told Tommy. He put his hands on Kim's ears so she didn't have to listen to the same story again. When he was done everyone was speechless.

"That is just terrible!" Trini's mother cried

"Why is he out on the streets?" Trini's dad asked

"He was in jail but he escaped." Jason explained

"Jail won't stop him. Nothing will stop him!" Kimberly cried

"They are going to catch him Kim." Tommy soothed

"Yeah I mean everyone will be looking for him." Zack said

"What good is that going to do? He will just escape again. Since my face is all over the news he knows where I am and he's to find me. I'm scared." she whimpered as she buried her face into Jason's chest.

"Hey I got you. It's ok you're safe." he said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her.

"How can we help?" Trini asked

"Well I can't be with Kim every second of the day…as much as she wishes I could but I just need you guys to keep an eye on her when I'm not around." Jason told them

"We'll take care of her."

"Thanks."

"No I don't want you to leave me." Kimberly cried

"I'm won't baby just relax. I'm right here shhhhh." Jason said rubbing her back. "My biggest fear is her shutting down. One time she shut down and wouldn't open up to anyone. She got so scared of being away from me that she buried herself so deep inside herself she couldn't get out. If it ever seems like that is happening I don't care where I am or what I'm doing come get me asap."

"Don't worry man we got her back." Tommy said

"Tommy I don't know if she will trust you as much as she did before. She was really coming out of her shell when her dad was in jail. Now that he is out she might go back to only trusting me." Jason said

"I will do what I can to keep her safe even if she doesn't trust me like she used to."

"Thank man."

Tommy just smiled. Kimberly let out a yawn. Jason laughed.

"I think someone is tired."

She nodded and cuddled into him.

"Sleep baby sister I'll be right here all night." Jason said stroking her hair.

"Don't play pranks on me."

"I'll make sure they don't." Tommy said.

Kimberly closed her eyes and was out within minutes. It didn't take the other long before they went to sleep as well.

**Kimberly found herself back in the shack where her mother was killed. Only this time instead of it being her and her mom, her mom was replaced with Jason. She saw her dad come up behind Jason and stab him to death. She called the police and cried over his dead body. The police showed up and couldn't find her father. They pulled her away from Jason and took him away.**

"**JASON!" **

**Tommy came and wrapped her arms around her. **

"**It's going to be ok Beautiful shhhhh I'm here."**

Everyone woke up to a scream.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAASOOOOOOOOOOOOON!"

Kimberly was crying and shacking uncontrollably.

"JASON!"

Jason hugged her "Shhhhh baby sister I'm here it's ok you had a bad dream."

To everyone's surprise she pulled away.

"NO! YOUR DEAD! MY DAD KILLED YOU! TOMMY!"

Tommy took her in his arms "Shhhhhhhhhhhh Beautiful it was a bad dream Jason is fine I promise."

"N-no my da-da-dad ki-ki-killed hi-him."

"It was a dream Beautiful just an evil scary dream."

She slowly calmed down.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Kimbo I'm fine." Jason said

Kimberly went to his arms and clung to him tighter than she ever did before. He rubbed her back hugging her as tight as he could.

"I'm here shhhhh its ok I'm here." she said to her

"It was terrible Jason. You died the same way my mom did I couldn't save you."

"It was a dream. Just a bad dream baby sister it's ok now."

"It just felt so real."

"But it wasn't."

She just nodded and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. The others followed behind her.

**A/N next chapter is them at school where everyone knows the truth**


	11. Daddy is Here

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

At school the next day all was going well until it was time for Kim and Jason to go to different classes. Kimberly assumed she would just go with Jason to his class so she followed him to his locker. As he got his books the others came over. Kim got nervous as to why they were there. Jason got his last book and sighed. He knew what happened next and he hated it. He closed his locker and looked at Tommy. Tommy nodded his head telling him he could trust him. Jason leaned in and kissed Kim on the head.

"You'll be ok."

Kimberly's heart stopped. Was he really going to leave her? She couldn't take a chance.

"NO!"

She grabbed onto Jason for dear life. Her fingers gripped Jason's shirt.

"No!" she cried. "Don't leave me Jason please don't leave me!"

Jason rubbed her back. "You'll be safe with Tommy. Kim I promise."

"No, no, no!"

Jason sighed he knew Tommy would have to pry her off him and he really didn't want her to go through that. He kissed her head and said

"Kimberly I promise you, you will be ok."

"No Jason no!"

She clung tighter when Tommy started rubbing her back

"Do you remember when we met Beautiful?"

She nodded her head.

"I protected you before I even knew you but now that we are as close as we are I would die before I let anyone hurt you I promise."

She loosened her grip just a bit.

"Let Jason go ok. I'll take care of you."

Kimberly sighed and let go of Jason. She leaned into Tommy and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I got you I promise."

Jason went to his class and Tommy and Kim and the others went to theirs. After class was over Tommy and Kim waiting by Jason's locker till he got back.

"Thanks for being so great to me."

"Hey I love you Kim there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"You love me?"

"Yes Kim I do. I love you very much."

"I love you too."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Get a room!" a voice called out

They pulled away and saw Jason. Kimberly ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Hey Kimbo how was class?"

"Fine."

"See I told you, you would be fine didn't I?"

He tickled her stomach.

"No!" she squealed as she wiggled trying to get away as she burst into giggles

"No? I could have sworn I did." he teased.

"You did. No as is no don't tickle me." she squealed in giggles.

"Don't tickle you why not?" he asked

Her giggles turned in breathless laughter.

"Say I was right and I'll stop." Jason told her

"Yohohohou wererererere rihihihihihihght." she laughed breathlessly.

He stopped and she caught her breath back.

"Plus Tommy and I just confessed our love to each other."

Jason smiled and said "It's about time."

They all laughed and Bulk and Skull came over.

"Hey look its Kimberly Hart." Skull said

"Please don't call me that." Kimberly said

"It's who you are. You are all over news. We know everything about you now Kimberly Hart." Bulk said

Kimberly buried her face in Jason's chest.

"Don't call me that." she whimpered again

"Leave her alone." Jason said holding her tight

"You're not even her big brother why do you care?" Skull asked

"Bulk isn't your brother but you care about him." Tommy said

"Whatever the whole school knows now Kimberly Hart." Skull said

He and Bulk walked away.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me that. Don't call me that." Kimberly muttered.

"Shhhhh baby sister. You are Kimberly Scott not Hart." Jason said rubbing her back

"Everyone knows. They can't know. Jason they can't." she whispered

"Hey shhhhh its ok I got you." Jason said

"Please don't leave me Jase I really just want to stay with you." she whimpered

"Ok sweetie you can just stay with me come on lets go to lunch." he said rubbing her back

They all went to lunch and finished school.

Kimberly stayed close to Jason for a while. She hardly ever left his side. Tommy invited her out on a date but she wasn't so sure.

"Kim go out with Tommy nothing will happen. I promise you he will protect you." Jason said

"Ok fine I will but promise you'll be here when I come home?"

"I promise."

Kimberly went to call Tommy as Jason smiled. Kimberly and Tommy planned for the next day to go see a movie and got out to eat dinner.

Later that night at dinner Jason and his parents were caught up in a conversation that Kim had no idea what about. She felt so left out. She always felt left out. She still felt like she was a friend instead of a part of the family.

"Kimberly and Tommy are going out tomorrow." Jason said

"That's wonderful honey." Sally said

"Yeah great wonderful so Jase how are doing in school getting good grades?" Jim asked

Kimberly looked down.

"Yes dad." Jason sighed

Kimberly grabbed her dish and put it in the sink and went to her room. Jason got up and went after her. He knew there wasn't much he could say but he always made her feel better just by holding her in his arms and that's just what he did.

The next day Kimberly and Tommy sat at Applebee's they had just seem a movie and were finishing off the night with some dinner. They talked and laughed so much. As Tommy was signing the check Kimberly sighed.

"What wrong?" Tommy asked

"Our date is over and I have to get home.

"Jason will be there so you won't be alone."

"It's not that. Can I tell you something private?"

"Sure Beautiful."

"Promise you won't tell Jason?"

"I promise Beautiful."

"Whenever I am home it doesn't feel like home. I don't feel like I belong there. I still feel like just a friend instead of part of the family. Jason tried to include me but Jim just ignores him and talks about something I don't understand. I feel like I'm not wanted there. Jim has made it clear he doesn't like me anymore since I killed my mom."

"Kimberly you didn't kill your mom. Jim is hurting and upset just like you only he takes his anger out on you. I know it's not fair but life isn't always fair."

"I know but I just thought by now I would at least feel like a part of the family. Jim doesn't include me in any family activities. Jason always has to remind him I'm there now and then Jim throws a fit because it's supposed to be family time. Though he doesn't say it I know he is thinking that I'm not part of them family."

Kimberly was almost in tears.

Tommy reached across the table and took her hand. Kim sniffed holding back tears. Tommy rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Kim I really think you should tell someone about this. It doesn't have to be Jim but at least tell Jason."

"What is he going to do? He has already told my dad over and over that he needs to include me more and make me feel like a member of this family he just ignores Jason. That's why you can't tell Jason I'm telling you this. He will go right to his dad and they will just get into a fight."

She looked down as a fear tears fell down her cheeks, "I just want to be part of a family again."

Tommy heard her and got up from him booth and went to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Kim if you feel this strongly about it then maybe you should talk to Jim. Just sit him down just you and him and tell him how you feel."

"What if he laughs in my face?"

"Then I'll talk to my parents about making you a part of our family."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Ok."

They shared a kiss before heading home.

The next morning as everyone sat down for breakfast Kimberly said "Can I talk to everyone for a minute?"

"Sure Kim." Jason answered

"Of course sweetie." Sally said

"Make it fast." Jim said

Kimberly took a deep breath.

"I really don't know have to say it so I'm just going to say it. I don't feel a member of this family. I still feel like just a friend to you guys. I thought by now I would feel more at home and like I belonged here but I don't. I'm never included in any family stuff you guys do and you always have conversations I can't be a part of and it is just really starting to bother me. It makes me seem like you guys don't care about me anymore. I felt more like I was part of this family before I lost my other one. Now that I am I don't feel it anymore and I was just wondering if maybe I was asking too much to just been accepted here or maybe that's what you guys want. Maybe you don't want me to be part of this family."

It was quiet for a second then Jim said "Alright kid I think it's time you hear the truth."

"Dad no!"

"Jim don't!"

"I never wanted you here. I don't think of you as my daughter or even a close family friend. I see you as a reason I lost my best friend. It was Sally's idea for you to stay here. I don't want you here or to be a part of this family. I can't accept you because I can't get over what your father did and as long as you have the same blood as him I never will. You don't belong here Kimberly" Jim said.

"DAD!"

"JIM!"

"What she wanted the truth I gave it to her."

"Thanks that's all I wanted to know."

She got up from the table and ran out the front door.

"DAD I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!"

He got up and ran after Kim.

Kim was running and crying. The first thought in her head was to go to Tommy's but he would just call Jason. Then she saw figure. It was some she thought and hoped she would never have to see again. As the figure came closer she was sure it was her father. The way she felt right now all she wanted was someone to love and care about her and regardless of what he did she knew her father would always love and care for her. She ran into his arms and cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Shhhhh Kimmie cub shhhhh daddy's here now." he said "What's wrong my angel?"

"The Scott's they don't care about me. They don't want me anymore. I don't feel loved anymore daddy."

"Shhhhh angel it's all right now. Daddy is here and I love you so much."

"Why don't you come live with me? I will always care about you and love you."

She was going to respond when she heard someone scream her name.

"KIMBERLY NO!"

She looked and saw Jason running over.

"I'd love to daddy."

They both got into the car and drove off.

"NO!" Jason screamed

**A/N next chapter Tommy finds out what happen**


	12. Feeling Loved

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Jason ran to Tommy's house.

He pounded his first on the door. Tommy opened and Jason was standing there panting for air.

"Whoa bro what happen?" Tommy asked letting him in.

"Kim…Kim…trouble." He gasped.

"Ok slow down what?"

Jason got his breath back and said "Kim poured her heart out to my dad just now. Telling him she felt she didn't fit in and wanted to feel like she belonged and my dad just laughed in her face telling her she didn't belong with us and she ran out. She ran right into her father's arms crying. I'm guessing he told her what she wanted to hear and she just got into the car with him and took off. Tommy we have to find her. Patrick will only be nice to her for so long. Please Tommy I need your help. Help me find my baby sister please."

"Let's call the police."

He ran into the kitchen and told his parents what happen and they called the police. They got statements from everyone and the search began.

Over with Kimberly she had fallen asleep in the car. Her dad has managed to get past all the police while they were at the airport. Once they landed they got into his car and drove. She woke up when she felt someone shacking her.

"Kimmie cub wake up sweetie we are home."

Kimberly opened her eyes and gasped.

"I brought this place and fixed it up."

Kimberly started at the house. It was the same house where he had killed her mom. Still she didn't care. If the Scott's didn't want her then fine she would live with her father. He wanted her. He would care and love her. He would make her feel like she belonged. Then her cell phone rang.

"Who is it?"

Kimberly looked and saw Jason's picture and number.

"It's Jason."

"Don't answer it."

"I'll just let him know I'm ok and safe."

"No. The police have his house wired. If you pick up they will trace the call and find you and take you away from me."

"Jason will understand. I want to stay with you."

"No he won't. Don't you get it Angel? He was only nice to you because his parents told him to be. They only wanted you there because they felt they had since we used to be close friends. They don't want you. Jason doesn't love you or care about you. If he did wouldn't he have said something when his dad said you didn't belong? Wouldn't he have jumped up and yelled you did belong or that he loved you?"

Kimberly thought about it and he was right. All Jason did was yell 'DAD' nothing else. He didn't care. He did only care for her because he was forced it.

She ignored Jason's call and set her phone down.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this baby girl but it's the truth."

"Daddy will you always love me?"

"Of course sweet heart."

He gave his daughter a hug. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too dad."

The next day Jason was back home. He went into the kitchen and saw his dad just sitting there drinking coffee like nothing happen. Jason had finally lost it.

"DAD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! KIMBERLY IS MISSING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT AROUND DRINKING COFFEE LIKE NOTHING HAPPEN!"

"She went with her father. We turned our lives upside down to help her and she repays us by just going and getting into the car with that man. I don't see what I did wrong son. She could have ran from him."

"BECAUSE SHE FELT LIKE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES BECAUSE YOU OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH AND TOLD HER WE DON'T!"

"Son stop yelling at me. She made a choice and now she has to live with it."

"Even if we get Kim back I will never forgive you for this. As soon as I turn 18 I am out of here. I'm taking Kim and we are leaving."

Jason ran to Tommy's house again. He knocked on the door and Tommy answered.

"I can't stay there anymore. My father doesn't even care that he upset her. Please Jason can stay here?"

"Sure bro come on in."

Jason went inside and sat on the couch. Tommy went and got him a glass of water. Tommy gave him the water and sat down next to him.

"We are going to find her Jason."

"I know that. It's just after that scares me. The last she heard my dad wanted nothing to do with her. I didn't get a chance to tell her that it wasn't true she just ran out."

"Kimberly knows you love her."

"What if her dad hurts? I had nightmares all last night Tommy. I can just feel it. Something bad is going to happen."

Back with Kimberly she was sitting in her room watching tv when her dad came on.

"Hey kiddo you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing dad."

"Yes there is I can see it. Tell me."

He walked over and sat by her. She sighed and turned and laid down her head so it was in her father's lap. Her father moved some hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or I'm going to tickle it out of you."

He dug his fingers into her sides and tickled her. She squealed and burst into giggles. Her dad always found a way to cheer her up.

"Stop it!"

"Nope not until you tell me."

She just giggled and giggled. She missed this. She missed how easily her father could make her smile. She missed the father daughter moments they shared. She missed him. She missed…feeling loved.

"Tell me!"

"Nothing is wrong!"

"Liar! Fine you leave me with no choice."

He grabbed her hands and held them over her head with one hand and started tickling her bellybutton with the other. She squealed and laughed more.

"No, no, no, stop, stop, stop!"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

She could only handle a few more seconds before she yelled

"Ok I'll tell you just stop it!"

Her father stopped and she got her breath back.

"I just feel sad that Jason doesn't love me anymore. I mean I thought he really cared for me."

"I'm sorry Princess. It's the truth. Plus soon he will get a girlfriend who will be jealous and he would dump you."

He has a girlfriend."

"Oh then I came just in time huh?"

"Yeah I guess it was only a matter of time before she figured out I wasn't his real brother and got jealous."

"I'm sorry kiddo but Jason hates you. He always has and he always will."

Kimberly nodded.

"There is some pizza down stairs if you want some."

She nodded again and he left. She laid on her pillow as tears fell down her eyes.

"Why Jason? Why did you stop loving me?"

With Jason he heard a voice in his head it was Kim's.

"Why Jason? Why did you stop loving me?"

"I never stopped loving you Kim."

Jason buried his face in his hands. He knew where this was going to lead. Once Kim was found she would never trust him ever again. That killed him inside

"I love you Kim. I love you so much" he cried.

**A/N next chapter Kim calls for help but why?**


	13. Running From the Past

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Time went by and Kim still hadn't been found and her father brainwashed her everyday to make her think Jason didn't care or love her anymore. Also her father started to drink more and Kim got uncomfortable living there. He also had a new girl come every day to try and find a new mom for Kim. Kim knew better that only reason these girls came over was to sleep with him. Jason everyday was losing hope. Tommy tried to help but it didn't do much good. He knew in his heart they would find her he just hoped it was soon because he couldn't take much more either. The cops had wired Tommy's house in case she tried to contact him. Months went by and still no sign. After a total of 9 months something happen. Tommy, his parents and Jason were sitting in the living room just praying for Kim to ok. When Tommy's cell rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"Oh my gosh" he said.

Everyone looked up.

"Hello?"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah Kim it's me I'm here."

Jason eyes lit up. Tommy looked at the cops to make sure they were tracing the call.

"You have to keep her talking," the cop said

"Kim are you still there Beautiful?"

"I'm here." she said softly.

"Where are you?"

"Tommy," Kimberly whimpered.

"I'm still here Kim it's ok now. Where are you?"

"Tommy I'm scared," she cried

"Why?"

He really didn't want to know what was happening to make her scared but it was the one way to keep her speaking.

"I'm next."

"NO!" Jason yelled

"Next for what?" Tommy asked fearing the answer.

"My dad said I'm next."

Then through the phone Tommy heard moans and groans. He went white.

"Kim is your father drunk?"

"Yes. He is with a girl right now and he said I should wait because I was next. He keeps calling me Cara and talking about recreating the night he and my mom made me. Tommy I don't want my first time to be with my dad!"

"I'll come get you just tell me where you are."

"I'm back there Tommy. Back at the house my mom was killed in," she said in tears.

"Hang on Beautiful I'm on my way."

"We got a lock," a cop said.

"Let's go!" the leader yelled.

"Ok Kim listen to me ok. I want you to go lock the door to whatever room you're in ok."

Kimberly did just as he said.

"It's done will you come get me please?"

"On my way Beautiful just hang on."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon ok."

"Bye."

They hung up. The cops were gone. Tommy told everyone was Kim has said. They all made contact with the others and jumped on the next flight to Florida.

In Florida with Kim she sat in her room waiting for Tommy. He heard his father outside.

"Thanks I had a great time too yeah call me."

She heard footsteps come closer and closer.

"Ok Beautiful your turn."

She shivered never had she hated so much for someone to call her Beautiful.

"Now don't worry…" he trailed off as he jiggled the door handle.

"Oh I get it. Your putting something sexy on aren't you? Ok I can wait" her father said.

She moved and hid in her closet.

"Please hurry Tommy please!"

She jumped when her cell phone vibrated. She looked and saw she had a text from Tommy.

"We just landed I am in the cop car and we are going as fast as we can to get there. How are you?"

She responded. "Please hurry Tommy Please he is outside my room trying to get in. I'm hiding in my closet but he isn't going to wait much longer. He called me Beautiful."

Then she heard her dad banging down her door. She whimpered and sent another text

"HURRY HE IS HERE!"

She started shacking in fear.

"I know you're here baby come out come out where ever you are," he sang.

She bit back a whimper. Then a light come in as the door opened.

"Hello Baby…"

"Oh no!"

In the car Tommy got Kim's last message.

"STEP ON HE IS IN HER BEDROOM!"

The cops sped up. They finally got there and ran in. They got to her bedroom and saw Kim pinned down to her bed with her father on top. "Freeze your under arrest" the cop said.

They removed her father and cuffed him. Tommy went over to Kim and wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him tightly and buried her face into his chest crying.

"Shhhhhh Beautiful I'm here you're safe."

"Don't go please don't go!"

"I won't."

Then a female cop came over.

"Hey. I'm Sue. Do you think you can give me a statement?"

"Can Tommy stay here with me?"

"Yes."

Kimberly turned to face Sue. She told her everything.

"Ok now we have to get you checked out at the hospital so Tommy can stay as long as you do what we say and let us do our job. If you object or give us a hard time we will make him leave. Is that fair?"

Kimberly nodded.

"I just want to stay with Tommy. I'll do whatever you say just please don't make Tommy leave me."

"Ok sweetie he can stay. Now let's stand up and we can head to the hospital."

She nodded and got off the bed and Tommy held her hand as they made their way out of the house.

At the hospital Kim changed into a hospital gown. After a full exam the doctor said "Ok I'm done. You have some pretty bad bruising but other than that you are fine. If you want you can wait here till we get the blood test back."

She left the room. Kimberly put her cloths back on and just lay on the bed. Tommy sat on the foot of the bed.

"The others are waiting outside to see you. Everyone has been going crazy looking for you."

"I bet Jason threw a party after I left."

"What? Kimberly no Jason went insane with worry. He took it the worst. He loves you."

How could she think that?

"No he doesn't, he only loved me because he felt he had to. It all makes sense. All my other friends left. Jason felt like he had to stay friends and Sally felt bad because she and my mom were friends so she felt like she owed my mom that much to care for me. After what my dad did they all felt forced to love and care for me. Jason doesn't care for me."

"Kim I don't know who told you that but it's not true. Jason was going out of his mind worrying about you."

"I bet Jim was happy."

"Who cares about him? He is just a jerk. Ok. Everyone else loves you."

"Everyone but Jason."

Tommy sighed. Her dad must have really messed with her head for her to think this. It's going to kill Jason.

"Everyone really wants to see you. Can I let them in?"

"I don't want you to leave me," she whimpered.

"Ok baby I won't."

Tommy got into the bed with her and held her in his arms. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was out within seconds. She didn't know she was so tired. Tommy smiled as he looked down at her and saw her sleeping peacefully. Then the door opened and the others came in.

"The doctor gave us the ok to come in how is she," John asked?

"Sleeping at the minute. I think she is just happy to be home. But I have to say her dad brain washed her and now she thinks you hate her," Tommy said to Jason.

"I figured. She ran away after my dad said we did hate her and I never got a chance to tell her I do love her."

"We all love Kim," John said.

"I know that dad but her dad brainwashed her and told her Jason didn't love her. I don't think she told her dad about us so he couldn't make up lies about us but he did tell her a lot of lies about Jason so you do have to give her space to heal."

"Give her space? Give her space? Tommy I haven't seen her in almost a year I am NOT GOING TO GIVE HER SPACE! I NEED TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH HER SO I CAN PROVE HER WRONG!"

Kimberly stirred. "Tommy," she whispered.

"Shhhh it's ok just go back to sleep it's ok" he said.

She cuddled into him deeper and went back to sleep.

"Will you stop yelling? Look at least for one night Kimberly will stay with us then we can decide tomorrow," John said.

"No she will come home with me tonight and when I turn 18 I am taking her and we are moving out."

"It's one night Jason you can survive another 24 hours without her."

"I can't survive another 24 seconds!"

With all the fighting Kimberly couldn't stay asleep and stirred and woke up. She saw everyone in the room and buried her face into Tommy chest.

"It's ok Beautiful," he said rubbing her back.

Jason wasted no time getting to the point.

"Kim look what my dad said wasn't true."

Kimberly looked at him. "Then why did he say it's time for the truth and you AND your mom tried to stop him?"

"Because it's HIS truth and we didn't want it to hurt you."

"That did a lot of good."

"Kim it's not true," Jason said. "I love you!"

"Yeah I know you love me because your mom forces you to and she loves me because she thinks she owes it to my mom. You dad doesn't like me."

"Kim ok look part of what my dad said was true. Yes it was my mom's idea but you do belong with us and we do love and care about you."

"Then why didn't you say anything? When your dad was saying all those "lies" why didn't you jump in and say otherwise?"

"I thought you knew I loved you. I thought you knew I cared very much for you. I thought you knew you belonged with us. I thought you knew my dad was wrong. I didn't think I had to say it."

"I never get tired of hearing it Jason but you could have backed me up. You've seen the way your father treats me and the one time I open up and spill my guts you just sit there. You could have said something that agrees with me. You didn't you just sat there listening as your dad ripped into my body and yanked my heart out."

"Kimberly your father lied to you ok. Nothing he said to you is true!"

"Guys stop this isn't the time or place for this," Tommy said trying to calm Kim down.

Kimberly ignored Tommy and asked "Ok answer me this. Your mother took me in because she felt like she owed my mom something true or false?"

"Kim why does it matter? You live with me because I love you and I care about you."

"You only do it because your mom and dad force you to. If you had the choice to be an only child again you would do it in a heartbeat. If you had the choice of going back to our other friends and leave me in the dust you would do it in a heartbeat. Jason, you only love me and care about me because your parents are making you. They only took me in because they think they owed it to my mom because they couldn't be there to save her when she needed them the most. They weren't there to save her!"

"Oh so now your mom's death is my parents fault. New Flash Kim we weren't even there. You were there! You could have done something! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER BUT YOU DIDN'T IT WASN'T OUR FAULT KIM IT WAS YOURS! YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER NOT ME NOT MY PARENTS YOU ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Everyone went quiet. Then Jason realized what he said.

"Kim I'm so sorry I didn't mean it!"

"Get out of here!"

She turned and buried her face in Tommy's chest.

"Jason I think you need to leave and calm down before you speak again," Tommy said rubbing her back.

"No if Kim thinks I hate her I need to spend even more time to prove I love her."

"If you did love me you wouldn't have said all those things about my mom," Kimberly cried.

"Kim I'm sorry I got mad and it just spilled out ok I'm sorry."

"When things spill out it is things that people are thinking and are just too scared to say. So does that mean this whole time you were thinking the same thing as your dad?"

"No Kim I didn't mean that ok I'm sorry. I am so mad a furious right now."

"Yeah at me right?"

"Yes at you Kim!"

"Ok you know what Jason you need to stop before you say something you'll regret," Tommy said.

"Oh no because I am sure I won't regret this."

Kimberly looked back up at Jason.

"Oh yeah then say it."

"Ok fine I'll say it. You are in idiot for believing your dad over me. You are an idiot for getting into the car with the man who murdered your mother and you are an idiot for not opening up me and treating me like I'm the bad guy."

"Right now Jason you are the bad guy now go outside cool down and then come back in," John said.

Jason gave one last look at Kim and left. Kimberly buried her face into Tommy's chest and cried.

"Shhhhh Beautiful he doesn't mean it. He is upset. Don't listen to him," Tommy said rubbing her back.

"Yeah Kim he'll come around just give it time," Trini said.

"Everyone just go away get out!" she cried.

Then the doctor came in.

"Ok guys one stress isn't good for Kim and two her test came back clear and she can go home at any time."

"Thanks doc," John said.

The doctor left.

"Ok look Kim is coming home with us for tonight tomorrow we can decide on something else." John said.

The others left. Tommy carried Kim to the car as they left for home. Kimberly stayed attached to Tommy the rest of the night. She had gotten the best night sleep she had gotten in a long time.

The next morning Kim stirred and saw opened her eyes to see Tommy staring at her.

"Morning Beautiful."

She smiled and said "Morning why didn't you wake me when you first woke up?"

"You look so peaceful I couldn't do it. Plus I like watching you sleep."

She smiled bigger. "I was almost scared to wake up. I thought I was still stuck with my dad."

"No it's as real as can be."

"Now what?"

"We can go get breakfast."

Kimberly nodded and they got up and went to get breakfast. John and Cindy joined them soon after. Kimberly enjoyed it. They included Kim in the conversations as made her feel like she belonged. After they ate Kim took a shower and wore some on Cindy clothes. She waited in Tommy's room while he took a shower. She thought back to the conversation she had with Jason. She sighed. Maybe her dad was wrong. Maybe Jason's mom and dad do only like her because they owe her mom but Jason loves her because he wants to. How could she have been so blind and not seen that. Now she got into a fight with her older brother. Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. Had she lost Jason forever? Tommy came in and saw her crying. He ran to her side.

"What's wrong Beautiful?"

"I am so stupid Tommy. I just lost my big brother because I was confused and scared."

"If you really think that then you are an idiot for sure," a voice said from the door way.

Jason stood there with his winning smile. She ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Jason I trust you! I do trust you! I was confused and scared. I know you love and care for me I do Jason I really do please forgive me," she begged crying into his chest.

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me. Nothing I said last night was true nothing. I was scared and confused as well."

"Friends?"

"Me be friends with you are you kidding?"

Kimberly looked down.

"Hey," he said taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face. "I don't want to be your friend I want to be your older brother."

She smiled. And they hugged. They all sat on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged

"It wasn't all bad. At first it was like it used to be but he started to drink more and he started sleeping around and one day he got drunk and saw me as my mom and wanted to recreate the night I was made"

"Well he is in jail now," Tommy said.

"Yeah but there is still one more problem…"

"My mom and dad," Jason said.

"Yeah. I love you Jason I just don't feel right living at your house."

"I understand Kim. Where else are you going to live?"

"With us," John said from the doorway.

"You don't mind?"

"No we don't mind. We love Kim. There will be rules since you and Tommy are dating but I trust you."

"It's ok with me," Kimberly said. "Then it's set I'll move in later."

Kimberly smiled

"Great," John said and walked back out

"I think I can finally stop running," Kimberly said.

"Running from what," Tommy asked?

"Running From the past".

**A/N ok this is the last chapter the next story is called "My Kid is the Evil Ranger" it is another "letter story" only I think this will be different than most. Yes Kim was raped but who raped her and why? Why is the new ranger enemy so important to Kim?**


End file.
